Luz e Sombras
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Fic em resposta ao desafio do SnapeMione Fanfics, em que Snape tinha mesmo que ser do mal no fim das contas, mas acaba por voltar atrás no fim das contas. Pós HP6.
1. Chapter 1

Parte I

Ela chorava. Todos ali choravam. Claro, Dumbledore era uma pessoa querida, e ele mesmo devia muito ao velho diretor. Isso ele podia admitir. Por mais que fosse vil, mentiroso, devia admitir que se tornara um grande bruxo não só pelo próprio potencial, mas pela orientação de Dumbledore.

Observava ao longe o enterro do diretor, com uma pontada de remorso. Não queria ter matado Dumbledore, apesar de saber que a morte dele era inevitável. _Antes ele do que eu_. Lembrou-se do Voto Inquebrável que fizera com Narcisa Malfoy. Precisava daquilo, pois Voldemort voltara a confiar nele como nunca antes depois daquele voto. Era a prova: apostar a própria vida em sinal de fidelidade.

Aquele gesto agradara tanto ao Lorde das Trevas, que agora Snape voltara a ser seu servo preferido.

As memórias todas sumiram quando fecharam o túmulo branco. Agora a realidade estava ali. Dumbledore morto. Seria muito mais fácil vencer com o velho longe.

Os alunos encaminharam-se para o povoado de Hogsmeade, de onde tomariam o Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele observou de longe. Era tudo muito fácil. Não importava quantos aurores estivessem ali, não importava; seria muito fácil capturar a sangue-ruim. Terrivelmente fácil. Ridiculamente simples. Ela era uma bruxa poderosa, mas ainda tinha muito a aprender. Até lá, teriam exatamente o que queriam: uma isca para o santo Potter.

Ele ficou à espreita. Era um mestre na arte de ver sem ser visto. Para sua surpresa, as coisas pareceram ainda mais simples: a Sabe-Tudo estava se afastando dos amigos, voltando para o castelo.

Ele a seguiu à distância. Ninguém o vira – e nem poderiam. Nem ela. Ela chorava. Ainda.

A garota entrou no castelo apressada. Parecia ter esquecido algo, ou perdido algo, pois olhava em volta.

Ele parou, escondido atrás de uma das passagens secretas, e continuou a olhá-la. Ela olhou em volta e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão. Para sua surpresa, ouviu a voz dela soar, muito abatida mas calma, dizendo:

- Tive aula com você durante seis longos anos, professor Snape, conheço de cor o barulho da sua capa. Se queria me pegar de surpresa, devia ter vindo sem ela.

Snape permitiu a si mesmo um sorriso cínico, e, como aquele era um corredor afastado, deixou-se ver; saiu das sombras e mostrou-se para ela.

- Admirável encontrar uma aluna tão aplicada, srta. Granger – ele comentou, com aquela ironia ácida que lhe era característica.

Ela não respondeu. Alcançou a varinha, mas ele já tinha a sua apontada para o peito dela.

- Você não vai me matar – disse a jovem. Mesmo seu tom de desafio estava abatido.

Ela pegou a varinha com delicadeza e atirou-a para longe.

- Deixe pelo menos que meus amigos saibam que estive aqui – ela disse, olhando sua varinha.

- Não vai tentar reagir; mas que garotinha inteligente!

- Seria inútil – retrucou Hermione, olhando para baixo. Ela se levantou e encarou-o. – Se não me engano, você e seu mestre mestiço querem exatamente que os meus amigos saibam que estou com problemas. Não vai se opor se eu deixar minha varinha, vai, professor?

Snape fez que não com a cabeça. O abatimento dela, da outrora confiante e altiva Sabe-Tudo, chegava a dar pena em alguém que ligasse para os outros. Não era o caso dele.

- Não está com medo do que pode lhe acontecer fora das proteções de Hogwarts, perto dos outros comensais? Faz _alguma idéia_ do que pode lhe acontecer por lá? – perguntou Snape, curioso.

Ela assentiu em silêncio.

- E não está com medo? – perguntou Snape.

- Na verdade, tenho que admitir que estou apavorada – disse ela.

- E não vai tentar escapar? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Se eu fizesse algum escândalo, o senhor conseguiria me levar de qualquer jeito e ainda mataria algum dos meus amigos que tentasse me salvar – ela disse, ainda abatida. – Prefiro ir em silêncio.

- Mas que emocionante! Ela vai sacrificar uma chance mínima de se livrar do destino dela para proteger os amigos – comentou Snape, irônico. – Que tocante!

Ele a viu chorar.

- O senhor não pode acabar com isso logo? – ela perguntou.

Snape suspirou.

- Fácil demais, srta. Granger. Sem graça. Faça algo criativo, não sei...

- Olha, professor, eu não tenho disposição para nada. _Nada_. Nem para ter medo.

- Grifinórios geralmente lutam até o fim.

- Quem sabe o chapéu seletor tenha errado – ela retrucou. – Mas por que essa tortura? Já não basta o que me espera?

Ela se tornou agressiva e uma hora para outra, mas nem assim Snape vacilou.

- Ora, está bem. Você quer tudo muito rápido. Mas, me responda: você já sabe que vai morrer assim que o Potter estiver morto, não sabe?

- Achei que ia morrer bem antes; não se pode viver eternamente – ela retrucou, desafiante, mas só a frase desafiava; o tom dela era quase submisso.

A situação fez Snape rir.

- Vamos, srta. Granger.

Ele aproximou-se; viu-a hesitar, viu-a chorar mais, viu-a respirar fundo. Tinha a sensação de que podia até ouvir o coração dela acelerar. Segurou o braço dela com grosseria e puxou-a para algum lugar que ela não sabia onde.

- Você se lembra que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, srta. Granger?

Ela assentiu.

- Por favor, o senhor está me machucando. Não tenho como fugir; poderia ser menos grosseiro?

- Ora, srta. Granger, você espera delicadeza de meus colegas?

- Não, senhor, só esperava um pouco mais de consideração da sua parte.

- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou Snape. – Existe alguma regra que diz que um ex-professor deva ser sempre gentil com seus ex-alunos?

- N-não, senhor – respondeu ela. A jovem parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se calou.

Eles passaram por algumas passagens, até um portão velho que Hermione não conhecia. Sem saber exatamente por quê, ele atendeu ao pedido dela e segurou seu braço mais delicadamente.

Quando passaram pelo portão, estavam em um lugar estranho; como uma floresta, uma continuidade da Floresta Negra do lado de fora das terras de Hogwarts.

- Você já sabe aparatar, mas vou levar você – ele disse. – Acho que você não quer ir parar em alguma outra dimensão, portanto vai ir comigo. Segure-se firme a mim, se não for pedir demais.

Hermione segurou o braço direito dele; ele fez que não com a cabeça e achou melhor abraçá-la. Envolveu-a pela cintura e aparatou com ela dali.

Os dois apareceram numa espécie de porão. Ele a soltou e voltou a segurar apenas o braço dela. A garota deixou-se guiar.

- Estamos indo para onde? – perguntou a Snape.

- Ver o Lorde das Trevas. Ele vai decidir o seu destino.

Hermione sorriu, exatamente no momento em que Snape virava-se para olhá-la e falar alguma coisa.

- Por que sorri? – ele perguntou, um pouco espantado com aquela reação.

- Achei engraçado o modo como o senhor falou – explicou ela. – "Ele vai decidir o seu destino". Como se aquele merda pudesse fazer isso.

_Aquele merda_ não era exatamente o tipo de definição que Snape esperava ouvir a respeito do Lorde das Trevas, mas nada disse a respeito.

- Se é engraçado não sei, mas sei que você não vai gostar do destino, qualquer que seja ele – disse Snape sério.

Hermione não respondeu. Ele continuou a levá-la. Passaram por uns corredores escuros. Aquele lugar se parecia com as masmorras de Hogwarts, mas uma versão mais sombria.

- Onde estamos? – questionou a garota.

- Por Merlin, Granger, você não consegue deixar de ser uma Sabe-Tudo chata nem quando está como refém? – perguntou Snape irritado.

- Me desculpe, professor, eu só queria saber que lugar é esse.

- Você está muito estranha, Granger... – comentou Snape. Ele suspirou e disse: – Estamos na Mansão Malfoy, nos porões.

Ela olhou em volta.

- Suponho que não vou passar daqui... – ela disse. – O Malfoy não iria querer uma nascida-trouxa na preciosa casa dele.

- Mas quanta perspicácia, Granger – comentou Snape, sarcástico.

Por fim, chegaram à frente de uma porta de metal pesado. Snape puxou a varinha e, com um feitiço não-verbal, abriu a porta. Lá dentro estavam reunidos só alguns dos principais comensais, já que os seguidores de Voldemort cresciam em progressão geométrica.

- Como você foi rápido, Severo! – exclamou Voldemort levantando-se, com um sorriso indescritível no rosto. Era um misto de triunfo e maldade.

- Ela simplesmente não resistiu – explicou Snape. – Não foi mérito meu. Ela se entregou, como se fosse uma brincadeira. Suspeitei que ela pudesse servir de isca para nós pelos membros da Ordem, por mais absurdo que isso pareça, e tentei sondar a mente dela no caminho, mas ela parece ter estudado oclumência muito bem.

Hermione olho-o, um tanto espantada, e depois voltou a olhar para baixo.

- _Você_ não conseguiu entrar na mente dela? – pergunto Voldemort, fazendo seu espanto ser notado. – Você está bem, Severo?

- Pensei que sim, mas parece que não – disse Snape.

Curioso, Voldemort puxou sua varinha em mentalizou a _Legilimens_. Então, muito mais espantado do que antes, incrédulo, disse:

- Mas o que... _eu_ não consegui usar legilimência nela! – exclamou o Dark Lord, parecendo ofendido. – Você não tirou a varinha dela?

- Ela a lançou longe antes mesmo de eu convocá-la a mim – explicou Snape.

- E se ela estiver com outra? – perguntou Bellatrix, pela primeira vez se pronunciando.

- Cale-se, Bella – disse Voldemort com rispidez. – Diga-me, Severo: você verificou se ela está com outra varinha?

- Sim, senhor, antes mesmo de me aproximar dela – respondeu Snape. – Mas posso mostrar a todos que ela não está com nada.

Snape recitou um feitiço e deixou Hermione seminua na frente de todos – ela ainda usava as roupas de baixo. Voldemort nem a olhou, como se ela fosse menos que lixo, e novamente tentou entrar na mente dela. Não conseguiu.

- Impressionante – comentou Voldemort, abismado. – Sem a varinha consegue usar um feitiço tão poderoso. Que bom que não precisou perder tempo lutando contra ela, Severo. Ia gastar energias à toa. Devolva as roupas dela. Tenho nojo dessa sangue-ruim.

- Mas por que a bondade em deixá-la só seminua se vocês, homens, são todos uns safados, Snape? – perguntou Bella.

- Um acesso de bondade de minha parte – explicou Snape, sarcástico. – Ela se entregou sem me dar nenhum trabalho. E também houve outra razão. Estou na casa de Malfoy; não poderia ofendê-lo, expondo a sangue-ruim.

- Ao que sou muito grato – disse Malfoy com absoluto cinismo.

Hermione viu-se novamente com suas roupas. Fazia tempo que não rezava, mas começou a rezar em silêncio, agradecendo por ser nascida-trouxa.

- Muito interessante – comentou Voldemort, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira que simulava um trono. – Acho que a _Cruciatus_ será mais conveniente para fazê-la falar.

O mais estranho é que Hermione permanecia impassível a todas as discussões a respeito do que aconteceria com ela. Estava apenas esperando.

- Antes de enfrentar uma _Cruciatus_, talvez fosse melhor deixá-la mais fraca; quem sabe assim poderíamos usar legilimência nela – sugeriu Malfoy.

- É verdade; não estamos com pressa – disse Voldemort. – Pois bem; ela vai aprender a responder às perguntas que fazem a ela primeiro. Eu poderia oferecê-la a vocês, mas meus amigos sangues-puros não iriam querer usá-la... poderiam se contaminar. Por outro lado, acho que alguém deveria humilhá-la bastante, até que ela não consiga mais falar nem o próprio nome. Severo, você faria a gentileza? Tem uma semana para conseguir usar legilimência nela.

Snape assentiu.

- Como milorde ordenar – disse Snape.

- Ah, é, ele é mesmo um profissional em me humilhar – desabafou Hermione. – Faz isso como ninguém. Ouso dizer que não precisará nem de uma semana para tirar a minha concentração; é só fazer algum comentário típico de vocês.

A ousadia dela em falar, naquela situação, espantou muito os comensais.

- Tente não machucá-la, Severo, preciso dela inteira para atrair o Potter – disse Voldemort, ignorando-a.

- Sim, mestre – disse Snape. – Com licença.

Pegou a jovem pelo braço e levou-a pelo corredor.

- Para onde vou agora? – ela perguntou. – Alguma cela imunda, cheia de ratos e aranhas, talvez?

- Muito ousada para quem vai começar a ter problemas daqui a pouco – comentou Snape, com uma ironia cruel.

- Ousadia? – ela perguntou. – Traduza isso e leia as entrelinhas. Na verdade, é desespero.

- Eu não sei o que você pretende, Granger, mas não vai conseguir.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou, mas sem nenhum sinal de desafio camuflado na voz.

Snape olhou-a de esguelha.

- Sabe, Granger, tenho que confessar que tem qualquer coisa em você que me chama atenção. Um mistério que nunca imaginei encontrar em alguém da sua idade. Chega a ser atraente.

- Eu devia ficar mais apavorada com isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Em vez disso, poderia pensar que eu não vou ser tão cruel quanto planejava ser antes de reencontrá-la.

Hermione suspirou. Subitamente, ela disse:

- Sou virgem.

Snape olhou-a outra vez. _Isso é ousadia sim, Granger, mesmo que você pense que é desespero_.

- E o que leva a crer que vou tocá-la? – ele perguntou com desdém.

- Ora, professor, você não se esquece que é mestiço, ao contrário do seu precioso mestre.

(ATENÇÃO, O VOCATIVO QUE USAREI AGORA PARA O VOLDIE NÃO É DE MINHA AUTORIA – É DA SANDY SNAPE, NA FIC "A VERDADE VEM À TONA". SÓ O ESTOU APROVEITANDO PORQUE ACHEI MUITO SENSACIONAL; ESPERO QUE ELA GOSTE DA MINHA SINGELA HOMENAGEM).

Houve um período de silêncio, mas ela quebrou-o com um sussurro:

- Voldemort... Não é _Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_, é _Aquele-que-será-derotado_.

Ela riu; Snape olhou-a incrédulo, sem entender de onde ela tirava força de vontade de rir, sendo que minutos antes ela estivera tão abatida que nem com vergonha ficara, em estar nua na presença de tantos homens.

- Não me olhe assim; esse apelido novo é coisa do Rony – disse Hermione. – Ele consegue fazer piada até quando está triste.

- Piada ótima, levando-se em conta que o lado da Ordem está cem mil vezes mais fraco sem Dumbledore.

- Sem os poderes dele – corrigiu Hermione. – Ele ainda está na diretoria. Assim que ele acordar, lá no quadro, continuará nos ajudando com suas idéias brilhantes.

- Otimista – comentou Snape.

Ele parou à frente de uma porta de madeira e abriu-a à moda trouxa. Então empurrou a ex-aluna para dentro. Entrou e trancou a porta em seguida.

Hermione olhou em volta. Aquilo parecia uma grande casa; os cômodos eram divididos por pequenos desníveis.

- Isso aqui é... – ela começou, mas parou de falar.

- É meu atual lar – completou Snape, sarcástico. – Tive que trazê-la para cá; as celas estão em desuso há algum tempo; terei que mandar alguém arrumá-las. Você poderá ficar aqui. E não tenha esperanças em fugir.

Ele tirou a capa e o sobretudo e deixou-o num cabideiro.

- Você trocou Hogwarts por um porão na casa do Malfoy – comentou Hermione, enojada. – Você traiu Dumbledore e a Ordem para obedecer a um lunático! Você só pode ser louco! Como eu tenho nojo de você!

- Ah, decidiu mostrar o leão escondido? – debochou Snape. – Que bom. As coisas esquentam, assim.

Hermione olhou-o com um ar de repúdio.

- Tenho pena de você, Snape – ela disse. – Tenho pena porque é um homem sozinho, e será sempre sozinho. Tenho pena porque você foi tão burro e tão mal amado na vida que traiu o único homem que confiava cegamente em você. Tenho pena porque você se vê obrigado a obedecer a um megalomaníaco, que só pode estar querendo compensar alguma coisa com toda essa mania de grandeza.

Snape observava-a falar silenciosamente. Aquele ar desafiante o fazia querer que ela baixasse a cabeça. Ela falara verdades – para ela – mas isso não o incomodava nem um pouco.

- Essa moral grifinória é ridícula – disse Snape. – Se você soubesse alguma coisa da minha vida, talvez não estivesse falando tantas asneiras.

- Se você soubesse alguma coisa_ do que é vida_, não seria um perfeito idiota, seguindo as ordens de um cara que pode te matar por um mínimo erro! – retrucou Hermione, levantando a voz. – Não preciso saber nada sobre a sua vida para saber que você não teve uma. Não sabe nada do que é amor, amizade, alegria. É amargo, sozinho, e vai ficar assim, mesmo que me desrespeite, mesmo que seu mestre ganhe a guerra, mesmo que tudo mude. Sabe por quê? Porque é impossível amar alguém que não ama a si mesmo! Dumbledore foi o único que conseguiu, e veja só o que aconteceu com ele!

Snape suspirou.

- Você só está tentando ganhar tempo, Granger.

- Talvez esteja.

Em Hogwarts, Rony e Harry ainda esperavam Hermione, que tinha ido buscar alguma coisa que tinha esquecido, mas já fazia mais de meia hora que ela fora e ainda não voltara.

- Que será que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Deve estar olhando as salas e os corredores, sentindo saudades da escola antes de partir – disse Rony, entediado. – Sabe como ela é...

Gina veio correndo para eles – e parecia aflita.

- Que foi, Gina? – perguntou Harry.

A garota parecia aflita; algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

- A... A Mione...

- Que tem ela? – perguntou Rony.

Gina mostrou a varinha da amiga e disse aflita:

- Tava num corredor do castelo... perto da passagem da falsa janela... Nem sinal dela por perto... Procurei tudo naquele andar, mas não tinha nada...

Harry e Rony se entreolharam e correram para o castelo; Gina foi atrás.

- Aonde vocês três pensam que vão? – perguntou Minerva McGonagall.

- A Hermione, professora – disse Harry. – Sumiu! A Gina achou a varinha dela num corredor e disse que não tem sinal dela...

Minerva fez uma expressão preocupada. Ainda não tivera tempo de refazer as proteções do castelo; era bem possível que alguém que conhecesse o castelo tivesse entrado – no caso, Snape.

- Vamos atrás dela – disse Minerva, que mantinha a característica de tomar decisões rápido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hagrid, se aproximando.

- A Mione sumiu, Hagrid – disse Rony.

- Chame os professores que não foram acompanhar os alunos até o Expresso de Hogwarts para ajudar a procurá-la, Hagrid – disse a diretora. – E o pessoal da Ordem. Rápido!

Snape aproximava-se num passo silencioso e ameaçador. O olhar dele era diferente de todos os que ela conhecia.

- Você estava certa afinal, Granger – disse Snape. – Não tenho muito preconceito em relação às nascidas-trouxas.

Hermione desviou o olhar e sentiu o coração acelerar. Não teve como impedir suas lágrimas de caírem.

- Ah, perdeu bem rápido toda a ousadia – comentou Snape, cínico.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas. Não tinha como mentir para si mesma, dizendo que não tinha medo dele. Ela estava apavorada.

Ele não foi indelicado. Não sabia por quê, mas não queria assustá-la ainda mais, embora esse fosse seu trabalho. Quando estava frente a frente com ela, ele a envolveu delicadamente pela cintura. De repente, não era mais o comensal frio, o assassino traidor. Talvez aquele ar assustado e puro dela o tenham feito mudar de estratégia.

Ele a puxou para si e encostou o corpo no dela, sem pressa.

Hermione olhou-o, ainda com medo.

Snape não entendia como aquela aparente fragilidade podia lhe causar tanto impacto. Ele sempre fora insensível ao medo, não importava de quem fosse. Mas ela tinha algo diferente.

Ele a beijou; ela decidiu não desafiá-lo, embora não correspondesse ao beijo à altura. A mão dele que estava em sua cintura puxou-a ainda mais para perto – como se isso fosse possível – e a outra mão dele foi aos cabelos dela, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Hermione não o abraçou. Sentia nojo, mas não tentou afastá-lo. Se ele se irritasse talvez voltasse a ser o comensal que ele parecia ter esquecido que era.

Foi um beijo longo. A mão dele na sua cintura a apertava com força. A mão dele começou a passar por dentro da blusa dela; ela sentiu o coração acelerar outra vez. As lágrimas, que haviam cessado, voltaram.

Snape soltou-a.

- Isso vai ser divertido – ele comentou, passando a mão nos cabelos dela e contemplando a expressão de nojo que ela lhe dirigia. – Mas agora o Lorde das Trevas está me chamando. Já volto.

Ele saiu pela porta. Ao que parecia, não se podia aparatar lá dentro. Ela olhou em volta. Não sabia o que era pior: estar no quarto dele ou numa cela imunda?

Ela tentou passar para algum outro cômodo, mas descobriu que não podia. Estava presa na sala. Notou que a lareira estava acesa e aproximou-se. Sentou-se no tapete no chão, à frente da lareira. Será que seus amigos já haviam notado sua ausência? Mas por que raios ela tinha que voltar para buscar aquela porcaria de livro?

Em contrapartida, a racionalidade de Hermione não deixava de lhe dizer que era melhor assim. Se ela tivesse embarcado no trem, talvez todos os alunos estivessem correndo risco, principalmente Harry. Se tivesse conseguido chegar em casa, seus pais poderiam morrer. Era melhor ter estado sozinha. Era melhor não ter resistido. O que teria conseguido se tivesse resistido? Chamar a atenção de seus amigos para uma armadilha e alguns hematomas, talvez, mas nada além disso. Ela não podia contra Snape. Pelo menos, era o que ela achava.

- Milorde me chamou – disse Snape, ajoelhando-se diante do mestre, que estava sozinho.

- E você atendeu bem rápido – comentou Voldemort. – Você a levou para seus aposentos. Por quê?

- Não saio de lá, milorde – justificou Snape. – E não pretendo passar a maior parte do meu dia numa cela suja. Não me importa que ela esteja lá. Estive perto dela e de vários sangues-ruins durante vários anos em Hogwarts; posso suportar a presença dela. Além do mais... devo confessar que ela despertou uma certa... _curiosidade_ em mim. Um interesse repentino que não sei explicar.

Voldemort permitiu-se sorrir.

- Como não tenho tarefas para você por enquanto, você poderá dedicar bastante tempo a _desfazer a sua curiosidade_ – disse Voldemort, um tanto zombeteiro. – Só o chamei aqui por que queria saber o que o fez levá-la a seus aposentos. Como você já me explicou, pode voltar.

Snape levantou-se e desaparatou. Apareceu na frente da porta de seus aposentos e adentrou o lugar.

(_A música a seguir é _Goldeneye_, da Tina Turner, e faz parte da trilha sonora de _007 contra Goldeneye)

_See reflections on the water_

Vejo reflexos na água

_More than darkness in the dephts_

Mais que escuridão nas profundezas

_See him surface in every shadow_

Vejo a silhueta dele em toda sombra

_On the wind I feel his breath_

No vento sinto sua respiração

Ele a viu sentada diante da lareira, admirando o fogo.

- O Lorde das Trevas disse que tenho tempo livre para fazer o que quiser com você, Granger. Ele não vai me dar nenhum trabalho nesse meio tempo – disse Snape, só para ver qual seria a reação dela.

- Que bom para você – ela murmurou.

- Por que tenho a impressão de que estou caindo em uma armadilha? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei – ela respondeu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Talvez porque eu esteja sendo atraído por uma força estranha – ele disse. – Só pode ser uma armadilha.

Hermione não soube o que dizer. Não estava fazendo nada além de sentir medo e tentar lutar contra isso, e ele estava envolvido por um mistério que não existia!

(_Bom, eu vou cortar o "goldeneye" da tradução, porque ele não interessa aqui. Ah, e me perdoem por qualquer falha de tradução na música; estou tendo que traduzir sozinha, porque num achei nenhuma tradução na net_)

_Goldeneye, I found his weakness_

Eu encontrei a fraqueza dele

_Goldeneye, he'll do what I please_

Ele vai fazer o que eu pedir

_Goldeneye, no time for sweetness_

Não há tempo para docilidades

_But a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees_

Mas um beijo amargo vai fazê-lo ficar de joelhos

(_kkkkkkkkkkk, sabem, lendo assim a música, e analisando a situação, a Mione fica parecendo uma poderosa..._)

Mas Snape não foi até ela completar o que tinha começado. Em vez disso, andou até o que parecia ser um laboratório de poções, pegou um pergaminho e sentou-se a uma mesa. Pegou a pena e começou a escrever. Quando terminou, foi até a sala e entregou o pergaminho a ela.

- Leia – ele disse.

Ela pegou o pergaminho que ele lhe estendia e começou a ler.

_Minha prezada Ordem da Fênix,_

_Vocês são patéticos! Bem debaixo dos narizes de vocês, eu consegui tirá-la daí e trazê-la para um lugar que duvido que vocês achem. _

_Foi fácil, além de tudo. Tentem esconder isso do Potter, ele poderia querer bancar o heroizinho. _

_Na verdade, só estou fazendo a gentileza de mandar este recado para que vocês não percam muito tempo indo atrás dela em todo lugar, na esperança de que ela esteja apenas querendo se esconder._

_Ass.: preciso assinar? Será que vocês nem imaginam quem escreveu?_

Hermione devolveu o pergaminho a ele.

- Que tal lhe parece? – perguntou Snape.

- Tem a sua cara – ela disse séria. – Sarcástico, cruel, presunçoso. Eles vão adivinhar bem rápido que foi você que escreveu, se ninguém reconhecer essa sua letra deformada antes.

Snape não respondeu à provocação; simplesmente chamou sua coruja preta e deu o bilhete para que ela levasse.

Hermione ainda olhava o fogo. Não tinha como contar com a sorte outra vez. A menos que a mansão explodisse, ela não ia se livrar de Snape por mais tempo.

- Levante-se, Granger – ele mandou.

Ela suspirou e obedeceu.

- Olhando assim, até parece que você é submissa – ironizou ele.

- Estou tentando conseguir alguma simpatia da sua parte, para eu você não seja o monstro que é pelo menos enquanto estiver comigo – ela desabafou, cansada.

- Está sendo bem sucedida. Estou inclinado a ser piedoso – ele a puxou para si. – Sabe, eu não tinha a menor intenção de tocar em você, até vê-la no enterro de Dumbledore. Não sei que raios me despertaram essa curiosidade...

Hermione sentia-se enojada e sentiu raiva de si mesma, muito raiva. _ Que merda ela tinha de diferente para despertar alguma coisa naquele bruxo vil_?

Por que ele tinha que fazer tudo errado? Ela o amara tanto, o admirara tanto, por que ele tinha que ter estragado tudo? Por que ele tinha que trair sua confiança desse jeito tão cruel?

_You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child_

Você nunca vai saber como eu espreitei você das sombras como uma criança

_You'll never know how it feels to be the one who's left behind_

Você nunca vai saber como é sentir que foi a única que ficou para trás

_You'll never know the days, the nights, the tears_

Você nunca vai saber os dias, as noites, as lágrimas

_The tears I cried_

As lágrimas que eu chorei

_But now my time has come_

Mas agora a minha hora chegou

_And time_

E o tempo

_Time is not on your side_

O tempo não está a seu lado

- Por que você fez isso, Snape? – ela desabafou, se descontrolando finalmente. – Por que você me traiu desse jeito?

Ela se deixou cair no sofá; Snape olhou-a estupefato. Do que aquela garota maluca estava falando? Ela levou as mãos à cabeça e cobriu o rosto, chorando muito. Inesperado. Ela estivera apavorada até ali, mas estava reagindo de modo diferente. Agora, ela mostrava mais do que desespero. Seria... _decepção_? Mas decepção com o que?

Snape permaneceu olhando para ela, sem saber como agir. O natural seria ignorar as lamentações dela e levar tudo adiante, sem se importar com o que ela poderia sentir. Mas não conseguia fazer isso. Suspirou irritado e foi para o que parecia ser uma cozinha.

Arriscou olhar para ela. A garota ainda chorava.

_Mas que inferno, por que não consigo ir até ela mesmo assim? Por que não consigo fazer tudo o que quero sem a permissão dela?_

Aquela sua fraqueza o irritou. Ele abriu uma garrafa de vinho, pôs uma boa quantidade numa taça e entornou-a de uma vez só garganta abaixo. Estava irritado, mais consigo do que com ela.

Bateram à porta.

- O que foi dessa vez? – ele perguntou em voz alta, deixando transparecer sua irritação.

Ele abriu a porta e viu um dos comensais mais novos parado a ela feito um maldito rato.

- O que é? – ele perguntou, mal humorado.

- Ahn... me desculpe... É que o mestre pediu algumas poções e... ele disse que lamenta interromper, mas surgiu um imprevisto. Parece que a Ordem decidiu empregar tudo para salvar a_ sangue-ruim suja_ e...

Snape desferiu um tapa com as costas da mão na cara do moleque, que não passava de uns vinte anos.

- Não se esqueça que você é mestiço, seu merda, tome cuidado quando falar dela – disse Snape, parecendo muito irritado.

De dentro de sua prisão, Hermione – que ouvia a conversa – ficou sem ação.

O jovem comensal, muito assustado, olhou para Snape sem saber o que dizer. Muito trêmulo, estendeu para Snape um pergaminho com a lista de poções que ele deveria fazer e murmurou:

- Desculpe, senhor... Eu... eu não imaginei que falar mal da... da refém... o deixaria tão irritado.

- Não fale como um superior enquanto você não for um – retrucou Snape com desdém. – Já pode ir.

Ele entrou e, depois de bater a porta, furioso, trancou-a. _O que foi que deu em mim_? Estava irritado consigo mesmo. Sentiu o olhar dela em si. _Tenho que recobrar a dignidade_.

- Por que está me olhando, garota?

Hermione estava boquiaberta.

- Por que me defendeu?

- O garoto é um merda. Estou irritado; falou alguma coisa que fosse desculpa, apanhou. Só isso, Granger.

- Mas... mas em que me chamar de _sangue-ruim_ é desculpa pra bater nele? – ela perguntou estupefata.

- Não é desculpa, Granger. _Foi_ desculpa.

Ela não entendeu a diferença, mas decidiu não provocá-lo.

_See him move through smoke and mirrors_

Eu o vejo se mover através de fumaça e espelhos

_Feel his presence in the crowd_

Sinto sua presença na multidão

_Other girls, they gather around him_

Outras garotas, elas o cercam

_If I had him I wouldn't let him out_

Se eu o tivesse, eu não o deixaria sair

Ainda olhando o pergaminho – sem ler nada – ele pensava no que tinha feito. Só podia estar louco. Defender a garota por quê? O que o levara àquele gesto extremo?

Ele respirou fundo e buscou concentração. Então olhou para o pergaminho. Pôde ler o que estava escrito dessa vez. Eram nomes de poções trabalhosas e complicadas.

- Parece que você se livrou de mim outra vez, Granger – comentou Snape. – Isso aqui vai dar trabalho.

Hermione suspirou aliviada, mas ficou um pouco preocupada quando viu o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Era algo mais que desejo.

Ele foi para o laboratório e sentou-se à bancada que ali havia. Com vários feitiços de convocação seguidos, foi chamando os ingredientes, os caldeirões, as colheres e o que mais precisasse.

Hermione sentia-se cansada e com fome. Ela se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para ele com um ar desconfiado, até que começou a sentir seus olhos pesados. Tentou lutar contra o sono, mas ele é sempre mais poderoso. Adormeceu.

O bilhete de Snape caíra como uma bomba na sede da Ordem. Na verdade, criou pânico. Hermione em poder dos comensais? Uma catástrofe!

- Temos que tirá-la de lá! – exclamou Rony desesperado. – Não, a Mione não...

- Vocês devem saber que é exatamente isso que Você-Sabe-Quem quer, não é? – era Moody que adentrava a sala.

- Não importa, a Mione é mais importante! – esbravejou Harry.

- Ao menos, precisamos de tempo para esboçar algum plano para achar o covil deles e tirá-la de lá – disse Moody.

- Tempo? Tá louco? – perguntou Rony irritado. – Ela vai ficar em poder dos comensais por quanto tempo? Até as madames verem que cores de saias vão usar no ataque?

- Meu caro Weasley – disse Moody, virando-se para o sr. Weasley. – Diga ao seu filho que, se a garota Granger está em poder dos comensais, o que ele teme que aconteça a ela já aconteceu.

A impassibilidade de Moody fez Harry, Rony e Gina partirem para cima dele com os punhos cerrados; Lupin gritou:

- CHEGA!

Todos pararam para olhá-lo e ele disse:

- Hermione é nossa prioridade, claro, mas temos que planejar tudo muito bem. Primeiro, não sabemos onde Voldemort e seus seguidores se escondem. Segundo, Hermione é uma menina inteligente, e vai dar um jeito de suportar o tempo que estiver lá. Terceiro, se estivermos mortos não teremos como salvá-la. Harry, Rony, Gina, eu sei o quanto Hermione é importante para vocês e, acreditem, ela é importante pra mim também, mas temos que ser um pouco racionais. Voldemort só quer nos ver desesperados. Respirem fundo e vamos analisar todas as nossas possibilidades e todos os nossos empecilhos.

Ela adormecera. Dormindo, parecia mais tranqüila. Snape olhava-a às vezes de onde estava, mas quando era hora de só deixar as poções cozinhando, ele foi até a sala e ajeitou-a no sofá. Recriminou-se por isso. _Por que estou cuidando dela? Por que estou tratando essa garota com... carinho?_ Ele olhou-a. Ela parecia tão indefesa! Ele sabia que ela não era. Era uma bruxa muito inteligente e poderosa, mas estava abalada.

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos da frente do rosto dela para poder vê-la melhor. Estava muito bonita. Nunca reparara no quanto ela era bonita. Não era uma beleza evidente, entretanto, era uma beleza que precisava ser descoberta.

Snape passou a mão no rosto dela com cuidado para não acordá-la. Ela parecia cansada. Então ele afastou sua mão dela e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. _O que está acontecendo comigo? O que estou fazendo?_ Ele já não sabia.

O maior Comensal da Morte, o mais cruel, o maior traidor, o grande assassino, estava inofensivo diante dela.

(_A próxima música da parada é _Corações Animais_, do Zé Ramalho_)

_Não me vejo feito fera, muito menos anjo_

_Eu que faço meu destino, traço os meus planos_

_Sei que meu sexto sentido não vai me trair_

_Troco o riso pelo pranto em qualquer negócio_

_Sei que tem olhos do medo no fundo do poço_

_Estou sempre maquiado quando vou sorrir_

Ele se levantou e foi olhar suas poções. Estavam perfeitas, só para variar um pouco. Ele foi até a cozinha. Nunca soubera cozinhar, nunca tentara aprender, mas de repente se viu preocupado com ela, se perguntando se ela não estaria com fome. _Que morra de fome, não me importo_.

Mas ele se importava. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um grande sanduíche para ela, e pegou um pouco de suco que um elfo velho lhe fizera mais cedo. Pôs o sanduíche num prato e o suco num copo e deixou tudo numa mesinha de apoio perto do sofá. Depois, voltou ao trabalho. Sentiu, então, um enorme vazio dentro de si. E lembrou-se de tudo o que ela lhe dissera mais cedo. _Ela só falou a verdade_.

Para seu próprio descontentamento, ele pensou um pouco e descobriu que se sentia abatido pelo nojo que ela demonstrava sentir. Então se lembrou do que ela dissera antes de começar a chorar outra vez: "Por que você fez isso, Snape? Por que você me traiu desse jeito?"

Ele teve alguma esperança. Mesmo sabendo que ela poderia estar falando da relação professor-aluna, teve esperança de que a decepção que ela demonstrara fosse mais do que parecia ser.

Uma idéia lhe ocorreu e ele se surpreendeu em não ter pensado naquilo antes. _Dormindo!_ Ela estava dormindo, logo não estava fazendo feitiço nenhum. Era mais difícil usar legilimência em quem estava dormindo, mas descobriu que o esforço poderia valer à pena. Concentrou-se muito e – sim – conseguiu ver o sonho dela.

Ele se viu no primeiro dia de aula, entrando na sala e falando. Depois se viu em vários lugares, em várias datas diferentes. Viu-a chorar na cama durante a noite. Depois se viu entrando com altivez no meio do campo de batalha que se fazia em Hogwarts um ou dois dias antes. Mas viu do ângulo dela. Depois viu a reação dela ao saber por Harry o que tinha acontecido na Torre de Astronomia. Viu as lágrimas silenciosas que lhe saltariam aos olhos se ela não as guardasse. Viu-a chorar de noite, na cama, mais uma vez.

Depois parou de ver as lembranças dela. Viu uma única lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela – uma lágrima triste e calada.

Ele se afastou e voltou ao seu laboratório. _O que eu fiz?_

Já eram quase sete horas da noite quando Hermione acordou. Viu ao seu lado uma pequena refeição e olhou inquisidoramente para Snape.

- Isso aqui é para mim? – ela perguntou.

- Não – ele disse secamente. – É para as moscas que não estão aqui.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para o sanduíche. Era meio desajeitado, mas parecia bom. Especialmente para ela, que não comia desde a noite fatídica.

Ela se sentou no chão e começou a comer. Pelo menos não estava passando fome ali.

Às vezes Snape lançava-lhe olhares de esguelha. Ela comia com apetite. Ele continuou a trabalhar em silêncio, até que notou que Hermione acabara de comer e estava olhando para lá com curiosidade.

- O que é, Granger?

- Pra que tantas poções? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Pra matar seus amiguinhos da Ordem – respondeu ele secamente.

Lágrimas molharam os olhos dela, mas não caíram dessa vez.

Ela sentou-se no sofá – aliás, seria mais correto dizer que ela _despencou_ no sofá – com o olhar fixo no nada. Queria morrer, queria sumir. Por um momento, quando viu que ele lhe daria o que comer, ela pensou que poderia se aproximar dele, persuadi-lo a mudar de lado, mas sentiu-se ridícula por ter imaginado que aquilo era possível. Olhando para ele, só via um homem ambicioso sem nada.

_As leis dos meus olhos são feitas por mim _

_Até na mesma mão os dedos não são iguais_

_Tem loucos que se olham no espelho e se acham normais_

_Ninguém ganha um jogo sem ter ambição_

_Não se apaga o fogo com fogo na mão_

_Os gritos no silêncio não assustam corações animais_

Snape terminou aquela primeira leva de poções quando já passava das dez horas da noite. Hermione ficara sentada, inerte, naquele meio tempo. O que ela estava pensando, ele não poderia saber.

Ele desceu para a sala – que era o desnível mais baixo da _casa_ – e sentou-se no sofá oposto ao que ela estava. Ela imediatamente se pôs reta no sofá, aparentemente aguardando a morte com dignidade. Ainda assim, ela conservava um olhar baixo.

- Sabe, Granger, acho que ficar muito tempo à toa pode dar tempo pra você pensar e isso pode deixar você depressiva, e, se você morrer, não podemos usá-la para atrair o Potter. Amanhã você vai me ajudar a fazer algumas poções e...

- Não vou ajudar a fazer nada – ela disse, com absoluta segurança. – Você disse que as poções são para matar meus amigos. Não vou ajudar a fazer isso.

- Não pretendo mandá-la fazer uma poção do morto-vivo, Granger, mas algo mais simples como uma _Veritasserum_.

- Nem isso – ela disse. – Nada que se possa usar contra meus amigos.

- Em um mês, que é o tempo que demora para preparar essa poção, seus amigos serão passado na Terra, Granger.

Hermione desviou o olhar para o fogo e não respondeu.

- Em que você está pensando?

- Não se incomode com meus pensamentos – ela disse. – Eles não têm a menor importância para você.

_Eu bem queria que fosse verdade_, pensou ele amargamente.

_Eu escondo um segredo sem qualquer mistério_

_Aqui se faz, aqui se paga, pode acreditar_

Snape se pôs de joelhos e ficou na frente dela, ficando da mesma altura que ela ficava sentada. Hermione olhou-o alarmada.

- Por hoje, é só um beijo – ele disse.

Uma das mãos dele foi para trás da cabeça dela e a trouxe para si. Ele a beijou demoradamente. Ela respondia de má vontade – ele sabia que a resposta só vinha para não afrontá-lo e não fazê-lo exigir mais. Ela ainda tinha medo dele.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não gostou de provocar esse sentimento. Medo. Ou ódio. Ou rancor. Mas, mesmo assim, decidiu usar o medo dela a seu favor.

- Ou você responde direito ou vou parar de ser paciente e bondoso com você.

Ele viu o medo se espalhar e crescer nos olhos dela. _Se não tem outro jeito, que seja assim_. E voltou a beijá-la. Dessa vez ela respondeu direito. Mesmo que com o mais puro nojo – ele sentiu – ela chegou a abraçá-lo. Ele abraçou a cintura dela com força e aproximou-a de si. As pernas dela se abriram e ele ficou no meio delas (sem pensamentos cretinos, ele tá de joelhos, ela tá sentada no sofá e os dois tão vestidos, nada demais!)

A mão dele que estava em sua cintura começou a passar por suas costas por dentro de sua roupa. Ela amaldiçoou a si mesma. Não tivera alternativa; tivera que responder, mesmo sabendo que aquilo o deixaria excitado. A única coisa que a consolava é que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que ela não quisesse.

(_Só o primeiro trechinho de _Elevation_, do U2, pra vocês_)

_High, higher than the sun_

Alto, mais alto que o Sol

_You shoot me from a gun_

Você me atira de uma arma

_I need you to elevate me here_

Eu preciso de você para me elevar aqui

_In the corner of your lips_

No canto dos seus lábios

_As the orbit of your hips_

Como na órbita dos seus quadris

_Eclipse, you elevate mey soul _

Eclipse, você eleva minha alma

_I've got no self control_

Eu não tenho mais autocontrole

De manhã, quando ele acordou, ele a viu ali, deitada no chão ao lado dele, dormindo. Ele se levantou e tratou de cobri-la com um lençol. Foi tomar um banho no banheiro contíguo – o único cômodo separado por paredes, por razões óbvias.

Enquanto tomava seu banho, pensava. Ela fizera tudo claramente obrigada, mas era óbvio que ela preferia não desafiá-lo porque estava em desvantagem. Estava em território dele, era mais fraca que ele, estava sem sua varinha, estava sem pessoas para ajudá-la.

E, apesar de ter sido a primeira vez dela, não fora ruim de modo algum, pelo menos para ele. Quando terminou de tomar seu banho, se trocou rápido e olhou para a sala. Ela acordara e se enrolara tanto quanto podia no lençol. Ao vê-lo, fez-se escarlate e desviou o olhar. Ela conseguiu murmurar:

- Obrigada pela paciência e... por ter me coberto com o lençol...

Ela ficou em silêncio e muito mais vermelha do que já estava. Fazendo todo o esforço que conseguia para manter indiferença, ele disse:

- Vá tomar um banho.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, juntou suas roupas muito rápido e foi para o banheiro tão rápido que parecia ter aparatado.

Severo Snape olhou para a pequena mancha vermelha no tapete e murmurou um feitiço qualquer para fazê-la desaparecer.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, seu café da manhã a estava esperando em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Coma alguma coisa – ele disse.

Ela esperou que ele levasse para ela, mas ele perguntou com certa grosseria:

- Que está esperando?

- Não consigo ir para outro cômodo...

- Agora consegue. Eu desfiz as proteções enquanto você tomava banho.

Hermione subiu os três degraus para a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa. Ser tão passiva nunca fora seu estilo, mas, diante das circunstâncias, não tinha alternativas. Rezava apenas para que seus amigos não demorassem a achá-la e tirá-la dali.

Ela estava acabando de comer quando ouviu a voz dele dizer:

- Venha até aqui, Granger.

Hermione suspirou, mas obedeceu. Subiu mais três degraus até o nível do laboratório.

- Que poção é essa? – ele perguntou, indicando um dos caldeirões.

Sem nenhum ânimo, ela olhou para o caldeirão durante menos de três segundos e disse:

- Poção polissuco.

- Posso conceder pontos para a Grifinória?

- Qualquer coisa que você conceda será, no mínimo, um gesto interesseiro – ela retrucou.

- Não pedi sua opinião sobre mim, Granger.

- Até porque você já sabe qual é – retrucou Hermione, um pouco irritada.

- Sabe que estou um pouco em dúvida quanto a isso? – perguntou Snape. – É só nojo ou tem algum ódio no meio?

Hermione olhou-o sem saber o que dizer.

- Como você consegue ser assim? Por que faz tanta questão de ser odiado? – ela perguntou. – Por que prefere ser temido a ser amado? Você não faz nada certo, seu imbecil.

- E como seria o certo, Granger? – perguntou Snape num tom zombeteiro.

Ela não respondeu. Ele se amaldiçoava por fazer mal a ela, mas não tinha como evitar. Precisava. Ele mesmo não entendia o que estava acontecendo. De repente todas as causas por que lutara lhe pareciam vazias, inúteis. Não entendia por que o ódio dela o deixava tão abatido, não entendia como ainda conseguia lutar contra isso.

- Estou muito feliz de não ter lutado contra você antes de vir para cá – disse Hermione, de repente. – Porque, ao contrário de você, tenho amigos que eu protegeria com a minha vida.

- Com o seu corpo também, pelo que notei – tornou Snape, ácido.

Ela virou um tapa na cara dele. Ele olhou-a, sem ação.

- Ou você é muito ousada ou é muito burra, Granger – ele disse, irritado, levantando-se.

Ela não recuou.

- Você tem mais a aprender do que eu – ela declarou. – E a primeira lição é ser um cavalheiro. Começa com não usar essa linguagem suja com mulheres, qualquer mulher que seja.

Snape segurou-a pelo braço com força e sacudiu-a.

- Você ainda não sabe o quanto você precisa de mim, Granger – ele disparou.

- E você não sabe o quanto _você_ precisa de mim – ela retrucou e, de súbito, beijou-o docemente.

A mão que segurava seu braço tão grosseiramente afrouxou; ele a abraçou e a beijou com paixão. Mas então foi ele que interrompeu o beijo para olhá-la com visível espanto nos olhos.

(_Essa aqui a Christine canta pro Fantasma no fim de _O Fantasma da Ópera_, antes de beijá-lo pra salvar o mocinho_)

_Pityful creature of darkness_

Pobre criatura das trevas

_What kind of life have you known?_

Que tipo de vida você conheceu?

_God gave me corage to show you_

Deus me deu coragem para lhe mostrar

_You are not alone_

Que você não está sozinho

- Não imagino o que você pretende com isso, Granger, mas...

- Nem vai imaginar – ela disse séria. – Mas, independente do motivo, achei que você ia me bater.

- Achou que eu ia devolver o tapa?

- Achei – disse ela, segurando o braço no lugar onde ele a havia segurado.

Ela fez menção de voltar à sala mas ele disse:

- Ainda não terminei, Granger.

Ela virou-se para ele, esperando.

- Que poção é aquela? – ele indicou outro caldeirão.

Ela suspirou.

- Veritasserum.

- E aquela outra?

- Morto-Vivo.

- E aquela outra?

- Felix Felicis.

- E a daquele caldeirão ali?

Hermione demorou mais a responder, mas ele percebeu que não era dificuldade em identificar.

- Sono de morte.

- Essa eu não me lembro de ter ensinado. Aliás, tenho certeza de que não ensinei. Vamos ver se você sabe o que ela faz.

- A sono de morte é uma poção de artes das trevas, que serve para que a pessoa que a beber morra em poucos segundos, após cair num sono profundo.

- Muito bem, Granger. Muito bem. Você me surpreende. Lê demais, na minha opinião.

- E quando foi que eu pedi a sua opinião?

- Engraçado, agora que você acha que não precisa mais da minha bondade você me desafia... você acha que não tem nada de ruim por vir?

- Estou cansada – ela disse, suspirando. – Você sempre me destratou; já estou acostumada a ser menos que lixo pra você. A única diferença de agora pra antes é que você, além de tudo, ameaça me violentar, o que é bem coisa que você faria.

- E perdeu o medo por quê? – perguntou ele, aparentemente indiferente ao que ela dissera, mas só aparentemente.

- Porque você parece ter esquecido quem eu era ontem – ela murmurou. – Não me tratou como menos que lixo. Se não me engano...

Ela se interrompeu; não poderia dizer aquilo para ele.

- Conclua – ele mandou.

- Não – ela disse. – Não posso. Ia ser a maior bobagem que já disse na minha vida, e não quero ouvir mais zombarias.

- Fiquei curioso.

- Acredite, era bobagem. Você ia rir se ouvisse.

- Estou precisando de umas risadas ultimamente mesmo.

- EU NÃO VOU FALAR! – ela gritou e desceu correndo para a sala. Ficou perto da lareira.

Na Ordem, Lupin trouxera boas novas. Ele havia conseguido mobilizar uns aurores do Ministério e eles haviam – surpreendentemente rápido – achado o lugar onde alguns comensais se reuniam de vez em quando. Poderiam descobrir o covil de Voldemort em uns dois ou três dias.

O prazo "dois ou três dias" é que não foi a melhor notícia para Harry, Rony e Gina, principalmente. Aquele tempo era muito para alguém que estava presa, em poder de comensais da morte.

Snape desceu até a sala e parou à frente dela.

- Sabe, eu não sei por que isso ainda não me ocorreu, porque normalmente é o que me ocorre quando tenho um prisioneiro que acha que pode elevar o tom de voz comigo, mas os meus velhos hábitos retornaram.

(_Crossfade, com a música _I Never Meant to Be so Cold)

_What I really meant to say _

O que eu realmente quis dizer

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

É que lamento pelo jeito que eu sou

_I never meant to be so cold_

Eu nunca quis ser tão frio

Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para ela; a garota olhou-o, assustada. Snape hesitou durante alguns segundos, hesitação que ela não percebeu. Ele chegou a tremer levemente antes de lançar o feitiço que a faria odiá-lo mais que tudo.

_Crucio_.

Hermione se contorceu e os gritos dela encheram o ambiente. Ele não suportou aquilo por muito tempo; alguns segundos de gritos e suspendeu a tortura. _Que inferno! Por que não consigo tratá-la como todos os outros que passaram por mim?_ Ele se arrependera de torturar alguém? _Como?_

Hermione ficou no chão, chorando. Ele se lembrava de já tê-la visto ser torturada por outros comensais, e ela nunca fizera aquilo. Sempre desafiara, com o nariz em pé, altiva, arrogante. Por menos que tivesse chances, aquela nunca fora a reação dela. Por mais que sentisse dor, ela não chorava. Ela xingava, mas não chorava.

_Por que ela está chorando?_

Ele ainda olhou-a de cima, com ar superior.

- Quem sabe assim você se ponha no seu lugar – disse Snape desdenhoso.

Ele voltou ao laboratório e procurou se concentrar em suas poções. Fingiu não vê-la levantar-se com esforço. Fingiu não vê-la ir até a cozinha e beber um copo de água. As mãos dela tremiam. Ela atirou o copo nele, e errou por bem pouco. O copo bateu na parede e se espatifou.

- Eu não sou nenhum dos seguidores de merda do seu lorde de merda! – ela gritou.

Snape levantou-se rápido e virou-se para ela com a varinha em punho.

- O que você vai fazer? Me torturar de novo? Me bater? Ou quem sabe me violentar? Vá em frente!

_Nunca deixe uma mulher irritada_, pensou Snape um tanto sarcástico. Ela ficava simplesmente linda quando estava irritada. Ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando para ver o que ela ia fazer.

Ela parecia mais do que muito mal humorada. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para o chão. Estava calma outra vez. Olhou para Snape com um ar de incerteza; estava aguardando seu castigo.

- Você falou sério a sua última frase? _Vá em frente_? – perguntou Snape, em tom de pura ironia. – Pode ser que eu leve isso a sério.

- Eu te odeio – ela murmurou. – Vá em frente mesmo. Aliás, abuse, quem sabe você não perca o controle e me mate de vez.

Snape cruzou os braços; a varinha ainda em punho.

- Sabe, Granger, não estou com vontade de puni-la pela sua falta de educação... Pelo menos, não com uma _Cruciatus_ outra vez.

_Isso é péssimo pra mim_, ela pensou. _Preferia a _Cruciatus.

Snape aproximou-se dela e guardou a varinha no bolso interno das vestes. Ele tocou o rosto dela, observando-a desviar o olhar, totalmente enojada. Prestou atenção em cada reação dela. _Por que não me agrada vê-la me odiar tanto? Por que eu quero mudar a sua opinião sobre mim?_

- Sabe, Granger, acho que você pode querer fazer alguma coisa diferente hoje. Que acha?

Hermione olhou-o, alarmada. _Alguma coisa diferente_ não podia ser nada bom.

- Responda logo, Granger.

- Ahn... não tenho muita certeza de que eu vá gostar disso, mas, como isso não importa, faça como quiser.

Ele foi até um grande armário no que parecia ser um quarto e pegou uma capa de mulher.

- Essa aqui não é minha – ele disse, mostrando a ela a capa. – Mas eu a mantenho aqui, porque às vezes ela é necessária. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, venha aqui.

Hermione obedeceu; agora queria saber o que ele tinha em mente, por mais que tivesse medo de descobrir.

Snape olhou-a fixamente e disse:

- Ainda com essa teimosia de oclumência. Felizmente, é isso mesmo que eu quero, se não seria impossível fazer o que tenho em mente.

Ele estendeu a capa para ela e mandou-a pôr. Ficou a observá-la enquanto ela fazia esse gesto tão simples. Embora ainda tentasse negar para si mesmo, estava apaixonado por ela. _Pela Sabe-Tudo, Severo? Você está louco?_ Mas que é o amor senão a loucura?

Hermione terminou de pôr a capa e olhou-o, esperando a próxima ordem.

- Vamos escapar um pouco daqui – ele disse. – Estou ficando entediado. Você não vai querer me ver entediado, Granger, eu garanto.

- Mas por que não me deixa sozinha aqui?

_Tem uns comensais que não ligam pra esse negócio de sangue, embora não confessem ao Lorde das Trevas_, respondeu Snape mentalmente. Em voz alta, a resposta foi outra:

- Eu não a deixaria sozinha aqui; você poderia fazer algo impensado.

- E as suas poções?

- Precisam cozinhar por algumas horas ainda. Temos tempo. Venha logo. Aliás, por que estou respondendo a todas essas perguntas estúpidas? Ande logo.

Ela ia para a porta, mas Snape puxou-a delicadamente pelo braço.

- Por aí seremos vistos.

- Você quer sair sem informar o grande chefe? – estranhou Hermione, esquecendo seu medo para pilheriar.

- Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes fiz isso, Granger. Ser fiel não significa ser um escravo. Em nenhuma circunstância.

- E se ele resolver que quer falar com você?

- Isso será um problema meu. Mas ele não vai falar comigo, se quer saber, porque ele me esquece por umas duas semanas quando me manda fazer uma lista imensa de poções. Vamos logo.

Ele a conduziu até o que era o quarto dele e fez um feitiço para o pesado armário sair do lugar, revelando uma passagem secreta, da altura de uma porta normal. Ele fez sinal para ela ir primeiro; ela obedeceu. Ele foi depois e fez um feitiço para que o armário voltasse para o lugar.

Estavam em uma espécie de corredor frio e muito escuro. Hermione só sabia aonde ir porque Snape mantinha as mãos em sua cintura, guiando-a. Até que ela viu uma espécie de "luz no fim do túnel". Sentiu que ia sair das sombras. Ia para a luz. Não se lembrava de como era a luz. Desde a noite do ataque a Hogwarts não se lembrava do que era a luz. E, apesar de ainda estar em poder do grande traidor, sentia-se estranhamente segura.

Chegaram a uma espécie de floresta. O dia ia alto ainda, ela fez uma careta por causa da luz, mas seus olhos começaram a se acostumar. Ela olhou para Snape, que a observava com um ar apaixonadamente fixo. Sentiu um calafrio.

- Calma – ele sussurrou. – Venha.

Ele segurava seu braço como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse; Hermione olhava em volta, tentando descobrir que lugar era aquele.

- Onde estamos?

- É uma parte da Floresta Proibida. Acho que não mencionei que não estamos na _verdadeira_ Mansão Malfoy, mas numa espécie de castelo de inverno dele.

- Escondidos... do lado de Hogwarts? – perguntou a garota, admirada com a ousadia.

- Um esconderijo sensacional, não é mesmo? – perguntou Snape, olhando para fora.

Hermione, ao vê-lo olhar daquela forma tão diferente para as árvores – quase como se aproveitasse seus segundos de liberdade – decidiu que era hora dela começar a fazer alguma coisa para ajudar seus amigos. Ainda estava em desvantagem, mas isso podia mudar.

- Esse lugar é lindo – ela disse. – É uma pena que ele vá acabar se Voldemort reinar... Sabe, sempre que o vejo penso em destruição. Ele respira morte. Ele vive disso... Como alguém pode viver assim, quando há tanta vida aqui fora?

_É mesmo; como?_, pensou Snape.

- O poder custa caro, às vezes – ele disse.

- É; bem caro mesmo. Significa estar sempre sozinho e ser sempre odiado. Se bem que o Voldie não tá sozinho, né? Tem a Bella, que é casada mas idolatra _Aquele-que-será-derrotado_...

Ela se silenciou, para esperar a frase fazer efeito. Sabia para que lado os pensamentos dele iriam. _Até Voldemort tem alguém que o ama de verdade_. Era isso que ela queria. Era uma espécie de vingança pelo que ele a fizera passar. Era um traidor. Ela amava o assassino de Dumbledore. Ele tinha que pagar por ter feito aquilo com ela, por tê-la traído desse jeito.

_You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child_

Você nunca vai saber como eu observei você das sombras como uma criança

_You'll never know how it feels to be so close and be denied_

Você nunca vai saber o que é estar tão perto e ser negada

_It's a gold and honey trap _

É uma armadilha de ouro e de mel

_I've got for you tonight_

A que eu tenho para você à noite

_Revenge is a kiss_

A vingança é um beijo

_This time I won't miss_

Essa chance eu não vou perder

_Now I got you in my sight_

Agora que eu tenho você na minha mira

E ele pagaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. _Ou não_.

- Você sempre vem aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Às vezes, quando preciso pensar direito – ele disse. _Mas que merda! Por que estou contando isso a ela?_ Ele não sabia.

- Parece ser um bom lugar para pensar e para fugir da realidade – comentou ela, observando as árvores altas, que bloqueavam a maior parte dos raios de sol, mas deixavam um charme no lugar, uma paz, uma sensação de liberdade irrestrita.

- Tem um lugar para onde eu gosto de ir – disse Snape, sem saber ao certo por que ia mostrar seu lugar preferido para ela.

Ela olhou-o com o mesmo ar de curiosidade ansiosa por ser saciada que olhava nas aulas. Snape, sem segurar o braço dela, fez sinal para que ela o seguisse e ela o fez, por um momento se esquecendo de quem ele era.

Foram lado a lado até perto de um riacho de águas cristalinas. Aquele trecho era só um pouco abaixo da nascente. Era um lugar simplesmente lindo. Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Nossa, eu nunca imaginaria que um comensal da morte pudesse gostar de um lugar tão lindo! – ela exclamou, adiantando-se. Snape era mesmo imprevisível.

- Comensais da morte também são pessoas, por mais que sejam pessoas odiadas e sozinhas, como você fez questão de lembrar – disse Snape, muito calmo. Não era o lugar, mas Hermione, que lhe transmitia paz.

Ela não ouviu. Aproximou-se mais das águas e disse:

- É muito bonito... Muito. Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui.

Snape não sabia por que raios se lembrara daquele lugar e quisera levá-la lá, mas sentia-se estranhamente leve ao vê-la esboçar um sorriso sincero. Ele não ousou aproximar-se. Temia fazê-la se afastar e reencontrar a expressão de nojo embutida no olhar dela. Ele apenas a observava, encostado a uma árvore. Ela abaixou-se e molhou as mãos. Inesperadamente, jogou água nele e riu.

- Tem medo de água, comensal? – ela perguntou.

- Digamos que não pretendo ficar brincando na água feito uma criança – ponderou Snape.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros e jogou mais água nele. _Como ela consegue fazer isso? Está só tentando me seduzir ou o que?_ Ele estava confuso. _Se ela soubesse que não precisa tentar nada..._

Snape sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Precisava afastar aqueles pensamentos. Tinha que voltar a ser o comensal da morte. Mas não podia lutar contra aquela sensação de liberdade que ela lhe trazia. Ela era como uma luz que iluminava as sombras em que ele vivia.

- Vamos voltar – ele disse, de repente. – Não posso ficar muito tempo fora.

- Ah, mas você tem que admitir que os lugares e as coisas têm uma beleza diferente quando há alguém para compartilhar as sensações! – exclamou Hermione, que parecia ter esquecido que era uma prisioneira.

_Não sei o que é mais bonito: o lugar ou o seu sorriso?_, ele pensou.

- Não vou admitir nada – retrucou com rispidez. – Vamos voltar logo.

O sorriso do rosto dela murchou e desapareceu. E ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa no coração, porque sabia que a culpa disso era sua. Ele acabara de lembrá-la de sua condição de prisioneira e acabara de lembrá-la quem ele era. _O que_ ele era.

Ela aproximou-se dele, com o ar submisso de antes. _É tão mais bonita quando está alegre!_ Ele desejou poder deixá-la ir. Ele fazia mal a ela, e descobriu que não queria isso. Queria vê-la feliz. A gota final. A maior prova de que ela deixara de ser apenas um objeto de desejo para ele. Ele negou isso.

Ela mal chegara perto dele, quando os dois ouviram uma voz um tanto debochada.

- Quem diria? Severo Snape trazendo a refém para passear em seu refúgio preferido...

Os dois se viraram quase ao mesmo tempo. Era Goyle pai.

- Ela estava me irritando – disse Snape, usando sua máscara como ninguém. – E, se entrasse em depressão e parasse de comer, poderia morrer e não serviria para nada. O mestre a quer viva, esqueceu?

- Ah, não... Não me esqueci – disse Goyle num tom perigoso. – Mas eu e uns amigos achamos que essa sangue-ruim pode ser uma boa diversão, aqui mesmo.

Vários comensais – mais ou menos uns quinze – desaparataram ali, todos à frente dele. Snape sabia que não havia ninguém atrás dele, por causa de seus ouvidos treinados.

- Diversão? – questionou Snape. – Ainda não a preparei para isso. E ela é virgem. Eu a trouxe e _eu_ vou ser o primeiro dela.

A jovem olhou-o, mas disfarçou. _O traidor estava mentindo para ajudá-la?_

- Não temos objeções – disse Goyle. – Pode ser o primeiro. _Accio capa_.

A capa dela foi rasgada e voou às mãos do comensal; os outros aplaudiram. Hermione sentiu o desespero invadir sua alma.

Snape suspirou calmamente. Quem o visse não imaginaria o quanto ele estava se desesperando.

- Vocês sabem que não aprecio esse tipo de exposições públicas – retrucou Snape. – Nunca fui de participar das suas festinhas, e não pretendo começar agora. Vou levá-la ao meu quarto e depois, quem sabe, eu possa pensar em entregá-la a vocês.

- Sabemos que você é egoísta, Snape, mas você poderia abrir uma exceção para a amiguinha do Potter.

- Não abro exceções para uns merdas como vocês.

Um feitiço de surpresa o atingiu em cheio; ele tombou para trás, mas se recompôs rápido.

- Nós a queremos, e agora, Snape.

- Não tenho nada a ver com o que vocês querem. Se estão precisando de uma vadia, procurem outra. Há muitas dentre as novas comensais. Está aqui é minha.

Ele segurou o braço de Hermione com força, e puxou-a para trás de si. A cabeça dela começou a girar. Snape ia ajudá-la a se livrar dos comensais? Ela quis correr, mas pensou que o lugar mais seguro, naquele momento, era ali, com ele. Ela não tinha como escapar sozinha. Mas era loucura. Snape sozinho contra quinze comensais?! Morte certa!

Vários feitiços partiram para Snape; alguns, ele bloqueou; outros o atingiram. Hermione soltou um grito. Era inofensiva sem uma varinha. Snape atacou vários comensais – com feitiços muito mais fortes do que os que o atingiam. Alguns iam ao chão mortos, ou sangrando. Então, quando os comensais viram que ele estava disposto a tudo pela garota, começaram a atacá-lo com feitiços mais hostis.

Snape recebeu vários cortes imensos e perdia sangue rapidamente, mas não caiu. Ia morrer antes de deixar fazerem mal a ela. Mal que, horas antes, ele mesmo ia fazer. Mas então todos os comensais sentiram a marca queimar. Todos aparataram, mas Snape não tinha forças para isso. Foi ao chão, semiconsciente. Agora, ela poderia fugir. Estava sozinha para isso. Sentiu-se aliviado. Fizera algo de bom a ela.

(_ATENÇÃO: qualquer semelhança com _a Bela e a Fera_ não é mera coincidência, é uma homenagem à cena clássica_)

Hermione não cabia em si de tanto alívio quando os comensais aparataram dali. Quando viu Snape cair, viu a oportunidade perfeita para fugir. Ao longe, ouviu a voz de Harry e Rony gritando seu nome. Ela virou-se para lá. Podia ir. O maldito traidor morreria; os comensais estavam longe. Agora ela podia ir. PODIA IR!

Ela começou a correr em direção às vozes, mas parou. Parou e olhou para trás. Snape caído no chão. Lutara contra quinze comensais sozinho para salvá-la. E ia morrer se ficasse ali, sangrando.

Olhou outra vez para a direção de onde vinham as vozes de seus amigos. Eles tinham vindo salvá-la, mas não eram eles que a tinham salvado. Snape poderia tê-la dado de presente aos comensais, mas lutara por ela. Arriscou a posição máxima na hierarquia dos comensais e a confiança do Lorde das Trevas para salvá-la de um destino humilhante.

Mais uma vez olhou para a direção de onde vinham as vozes desesperadas de seus amigos e voltou para o lado de Snape. A vingança não era o caminho. A vingança era um ciclo de ódio. Um círculo vicioso, uma bola de neve descendo uma montanha alta. Sempre ódio, sempre rancor, sempre vingança. Ela podia romper esse ciclo. Ela tinha os meios e a oportunidade. Ele merecia morrer e definhar ali, por todo o seu passado, mas ela lembrou-se de Dumbledore, do amor que ele tanto pregava.

Correu para onde estava Snape e abaixou-se ao lado dele. Estava desacordado. Ela pegou a capa que Goyle deixara cair no chão e o cobriu. Ele estava muito machucado. Mortalmente ferido. As vozes de seus amigos de aproximavam. Tinha que se apressar. Pegou a varinha dele, agarrou seu braço com força e aparatou dali com ele. Ah, sim, ela sabia fazer uma aparatação conjunta perfeita. Aparataram na frente da passagem. Ela notou que ele estava semi acordado e ajudou-o a ficar em pé. Não teria como carregá-lo se ele estivesse completamente desacordado. O sangue ainda saía sem piedade. Perdendo muito sangue, e muito rápido. Ela o guiou pelo corredor escuro, sem saber como conseguia fazer aquilo, até que bateu numa parede muito sólida à sua frente. Bateu na parede. Era de madeira.

Pronunciou um feitiço para afastar o armário e entrou com Snape no covil dele. A primeira coisa que fez lá dentro foi pôr o armário de volta no lugar. Jogou a varinha dele em cima do sofá e ajudou-o a andar até a cama. Deitou-o lá.

Ele, sentindo suas forças indo embora, achou que estava tendo uma alucinação. _Ela voltou para me ajudar? Mas por quê, se ela podia fugir?_

Sua visão estava muito difusa; o sangue manchando os lençóis. Ele não perdera sangue de uma forma comprometedora, mas se continuasse sangrando daquele jeito, certamente morreria.

Hermione correra para a cozinha e apanhara uma bacia com água. Depositou a bacia com água ao lado dele na cama e correu ao armário, à procura de algum pano velho. Achou. Voltou correndo à cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Snape a olhava, parecendo não ver nada. Ela tentou abrir o sobretudo dele, e suas mãos ficaram sujas de sangue. Ela não demonstrou nojo ou pânico; foi prática: já que não conseguia abrir as roupas do jeito certo, rasgaria. Pegou uma faca para conseguir rasgar o tecido grosso do sobretudo e rasgou-o, depois rasgou a camisa. Cortes profundos abertos. _Malditos feitiços!_ Ela não ousaria usar um feitiço curativo.

As pernas dele também tinham feridas, mas eram menores e menos graves. Ela se concentrou no tórax. Pegou o pano e começou a limpar as feridas. O sangue precisava estancar. Ela lembrou-se de que ele era um mestre de poções e correu à estante do laboratório dele. _Onde estava a poção curativa?_ Ela não achou.

Ela correu ao sofá e pegou a varinha dele. Depois voltou ao lado de Snape e começou a limpar as feridas. Pressionou o pano com força sobre as feridas mais insistentes. A merda do sangue ia estancar nem que fosse à força.

Depois de muito esforço, depois de limpar muito as feridas, o sangue finalmente estancou. _Se é que ele ainda tem sangue aí_, pensou Hermione, com humor negro. Ela pegou uns trapos que ainda estavam secos e enfaixou o tórax dele o melhor que pôde. Ficou em dúvida se deveria ou não limpar as feridas das pernas, mas achou que não faria mal. Pegou a faca e rasgou as calças dele. Tentou não olhar acima das coxas. Limpou tudo rapidamente e fez o sangue estancar nos cortes menores. Ele dormia. Ela fez um feitiço para deixar a cama limpa.

Foi até o laboratório dele. Correu às prateleiras de livros e procurou um que tivesse alguma coisa sobre a poção curativa. Não demorou muito a achar. Abriu o livro. Já tinha visto aquela poção antes.

Pegou tudo o que precisava e começou a fazer. A vantagem é que a poção ficaria pronta em três horas. E, durante três horas, ela trabalhou absolutamente concentrada na poção, sem nem tomar conhecimento do mundo à sua volta. Queria fazer tudo certo. Procurou todos os defeitos possíveis, mas não achou nada. Não notou Snape acordando lentamente e olhando em volta. Não notou o espanto dele ao vê-la ali. Não o notou observá-la.

Ela terminou a poção e suspirou. _Em que eu vou testar essa merda?_, ela pensou. Não havia nada ali.

Tomou uma decisão rápida. Foi até a cozinha, pegou uma faca afiada. Depois, voltou ao laboratório e pegou um pouco da poção. Fechou os olhos e cortou a palma da mão com a faca. Fez uma expressão de dor e, respirando fundo, bebeu a poção num gole só. Fez uma careta.

- Isso tinha que ser tão ruim? – ela perguntou. Olhou para a palma de sua mão e sorriu ao ver que o ferimento estava se fechando muito rápido.

- Reprovada, srta. Granger – a voz dele a fez sobressaltar-se. – Eu sempre disse em sala que não era para experimentar poções que não se tinha certeza que tinha dado certo.

- Se você me assustar outra vez, juro que te mato – ela disse.

Pegou um pouco de poção e levou até ele. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e, ajudando-o a levantar a cabeça, ajudou-o a beber. Depois o deitou no travesseiro e ficou olhando para as pernas dele – descobertas – mas sem nenhuma intenção que não fosse ver como ia o processo curativo.

As feridas da perna se fecharam logo; em um casto silêncio, ela tirou as faixas que usara para proteger as feridas e observou que algumas feridas ainda estavam abertas, mas bem menores que antes.

Sem nada dizer, ela voltou ao laboratório e pegou mais poção. E ajudou-o a beber outra vez. Desta vez, até as feridas do tórax se fecharam.

Então, ela foi para a sala e sentou-se no sofá em silêncio. _Dívida paga. E ainda era uma prisioneira_.

Nenhum dos dois falara sobre aquilo. Estavam em um pesado silêncio. Snape sentou-se na cama e observou a jovem. Aparentemente, o fato de ele estar só de cueca não a incomodava. Claro que não, ele já estivera nela.

- Granger – ele chamou, sério.

A jovem olhou-o.

- Que foi?

- Venha aqui.

- Você está longe da sua varinha e está fraco. Não está em posição de me dar ordens.

- _Por favor_ – ele disse, meio a contragosto.

Ela levantou-se e foi até lá.

- Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou. – Por que voltou para me ajudar? Por que não me deixou morrer sozinho?

Hermione não respondeu logo. Nem ela sabia direito.

- Respondo se você me disser por que enfrentou quinze comensais da morte para me salvar de uma humilhação – ela disse.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio; ele levou uma das mãos à cabeça.

- Não ouso dizer nem para mim por que fiz aquilo; eu não seria capaz de dizer a você – ele disse, um pouco sem jeito. Não se lembrava de já ter se sentido inofensivo.

Hermione sentou-se na cama, olhando-o com uma expressão que ele não soube definir. Não era carregada de ódio, de desprezo, ou de nojo. Era diferente. Ela tirou uma mecha do cabelo dos olhos dele; ele pegou a mão dela e beijou a mesma. Ela sorriu docemente.

- Sabe, Snape, sempre achei que você estava bem no limite entre bem e mal, mas sempre achei que a confiança de Dumbledore o manteria do lado do bem. Me enganei muito feio. O mal foi mais forte. Mas... sabe, tudo o que Dumbledore diz faz sentido. Só existe uma coisa que pode salvar os homens. _Só uma_. E estou disposta a ver se dá certo, mesmo que eu acabe como Dumbledore.

Ao dizer isso, ela aproximou-se e beijou-o. As mãos dele a abraçaram, mas não como o comensal faria. Ela beijou-o com... _amor_? Para Snape, aquilo era um sonho bom, do qual ele não queria acordar nunca.

Hermione abraçou-o enquanto o beijava, e foi se deitando e puxando-o consigo, para fazê-lo se deitar por cima dela.

Harry e Rony estavam desesperados. Encontraram Gina, Lupin e Moody num dos corredores do porão da mansão Malfoy escondida.

Nem sinal de Hermione. Onde ela estava? No ataque feito por vários aurores, de todos os que estavam na mansão só três não haviam sido localizados e mortos ou presos: Voldemort, Snape e Hermione.

- Será que eles a levaram para um outro esconderijo? – perguntou Harry, desolado.

- Parece que sim – disse Lupin, não menos decepcionado que os outros.

- Poxa, tinha tudo pra dar certo – murmurou Gina. – O que será que Hermione está passando a essa hora?

Snape olhava a jovem ao seu lado e não acreditava. Ela estava coberta por um lençol fino agora, e acariciava o rosto dele. Snape começou a brincar com os cachos dela. Lentamente, sua mente começou a repassar tudo o que fizera, todos os erros do passado. Tudo errado. _Tudo_.

Ela arrastou-se na cama para se aproximar mais dele e abraçou-o, recostando a cabeça em seu peito. Snape poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Menos aquela demonstração de carinho. Ela estava tranqüila. Parecia ter se esquecido de que ele era um traidor. Um maldito traidor. _Será que a vida está me dando uma terceira chance? Se estiver, eu sou o homem de mais sorte do mundo._ Ele era. Só parecia não ter notado isso ainda.

Hermione transmitia tranqüilidade. Ele afagou os cabelos dela. Procurou os olhos dela, mas viu que ela tinha adormecido. Adormecido tranqüila em seus braços. Isso nunca acontecera antes. Era tão... tão maravilhoso se sentir amado.

Então ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Não podia ser verdade. Estava sonhando. Era uma alucinação. Naquela tranqüilidade que supunha falsa, ele adormeceu.

Acordou horas depois e viu que estava sozinho. _Eu sabia_. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Ali estava ela. Hermione veio da cozinha trazendo dois sanduíches e dois copos de suco, e sentou-se com ele na cama.

- Boa noite – ela disse, sorrindo. – Estamos trocando o dia pela noite.

Ela ofereceu a pequena refeição improvisada para ele, que aceitou.

- Por que você tá me olhando desse jeito, Severo? – ela perguntou calmamente.

Duas coisas estranhas. Ela estava lá mesmo; não fora um sonho bom. Outra coisa estranha: ela o chamara pelo primeiro nome.

Hermione o chamara de "Severo" para ver qual seria a reação dele, mas ele não esboçou nenhum traço de raiva.

- Porque você é linda... _Hermione_ – ele falou muito sem jeito; ela riu.

- Não precisa ser o cara mais carinhoso da Terra; eu me apaixonei por você mesmo no meio das suas grosserias e humilhações – ela esclareceu de modo natural.

Ele estava ouvindo errado. Só podia estar. A confusão dele a fez rir.

- Não precisa dizer que sente o mesmo – ela disse. – Você vai aprender. Você _precisa_ aprender.

Snape tentou dizer algo, mas estava completamente sem reação. A sua menor esperança se tornara realidade.

- Eu não mereço você – ele desabafou, com nojo de si mesmo. Levantou-se e se afastou dela. Procurou suas vestes e, quando as achou, vestiu-as. – Você devia ter ido aos seus amigos. Devia ter me deixado morrer. Era o melhor que você podia ter feito, para você e para todos. Eu não mereço ser feliz. Não mereço. Sou um maldito desgraçado que traiu a confiança do único homem que confiava em mim. Você estava certa. Se vista direito e vá embora. Deixe-me sozinho. É assim que eu mereço morrer. Sozinho. Eu sempre trabalhei por isso. _Vá_.

Hermione olhava-o. Sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir aquilo. _Ele a amava também_. Ela levantou-se e foi até ele.

- Sabe, Severo, eu sempre pensei que Dumbledore exagerava com essa história de que o amor salva as pessoas. Mas ele sempre falou a verdade. Você ainda tem tempo de se redimir. O que você fez nunca poderá ser consertado, mas, se você se arrepende, você ainda tem como pedir desculpas. Saia desse lado de sombras. Saia dessa semivida em que você se enterrou. Venha comigo. Fique ao lado da Ordem. Honre a memória de Dumbledore. Ele fez muito por você. Ele pôs um coração no seu peito. Ele só se esqueceu de convidar alguém para fazer esse coração bater. Foi o único erro dele.

Snape estava meio sem reação.

- Nunca ninguém confiará em mim – retrucou Snape.

- _Eu_ confio em você e eu estou ao seu lado – disse Hermione, segurando as mãos dele.

- O último homem que confiou em mim acabou morto – retrucou Snape amargurado.

- Não tenho medo – ela afirmou. – Eu te amo. Isso é suficiente para me manter segura. Vamos embora desse lugar!

- Ainda há uma guerra – disse Snape. – E eu tenho que cumprir um papel nela. O papel que eu nunca deveria ter deixado de cumprir. Volte para seus amigos. Eu voltarei às sombras. Espero contar com você para me tirar de lá.

Hermione abraçou-o e beijou-o.

- Conte sempre comigo – ela sussurrou.

E beijou-o outra vez.

- Eu disse que Voldemort seria derrotado – ela disse. – Ele será.

Snape segurou o braço esquerdo com força.

- Ele está me chamando. Se eu não morrer, passarei informações para o seu pessoal – disse Snape. – Se eu morrer, acho melhor você saber desde já que eu te amo também. E que sempre serei grato a você pela minha redenção. Você salvou a minha alma.

Ele afastou-se sem mais dizer; abriu a porta e olhou para fora. Corpos no chão e silêncio.

- Vou tirá-la daqui. Venha.

Ela aproximou-se; ele abraçou-a e aparataram dali.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Hermione estava na frente da sede da Ordem e bateu à porta. Foi Molly Weasley que a abriu e, ao vê-la ali, abraçou-a maternalmente.

- Onde você esteve, querida? Todos estávamos procurando você... – murmurou Molly, pondo-a para dentro e trancando a porta.

Hermione ainda estava estarrecida com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tinha dado certo! Dumbledore estava certo. Quem sabe ele não soubesse que Snape era um traidor? Quem sabe ele só quisesse dar a ele a chance de ser amado por alguém. Os pensamentos giravam ao redor de sua mente e a voz estridente de Molly Weasley a estavam deixando tonta.

- Harry e Rony foram com vários aurores ao covil de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não te acharam; só uns comensais. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado fugiu com uns comensais perigosos, e Snape não foi encontrado. Estávamos preocupados... você conseguiu fugir?

- Ahn... não – respondeu Hermione. – Não fugi. Não precisei. No meio daquela confusão, eu salvei uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que me salvou. E não estou arrependida. Não estou.

Molly olhava-a com um ar preocupado.

- Você está bem, querida? – perguntou a mulher.

- Estou ótima – disse a jovem. – Onde está o resto do pessoal da Ordem?

- Estão procurando você... – respondeu Molly. – Está com fome?

- Não, não... eu comi alguma coisinha antes de vir para cá – disse Hermione. – Eu preciso falar com o Lupin e com a Tonks... Onde está minha varinha?

- Ah, aqui – Molly correu para a sala e pegou a varinha para entregá-la à jovem.

Hermione recitou um feitiço e seu patrono saiu.

- Pronto. O pessoal vai receber meu recado e virá pra cá.

A garota olhou em volta e uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

- Molly, tem como eu ir pra Hogwarts agora?

- Tá fechada, minha querida – disse Molly. – Mas por que você quer ir para lá?

- Tenho que falar com Dumbledore. Agora. Estou indo pra lá. Se o pessoal chegar, diga a eles que já venho.

- Mas Hermione, você foi refém de comensais... Não está com medo de ser pega de novo? Eles devem estar atrás de você...

- Não tem problema; eu _tenho_ que falar com Dumbledore.

Antes que Molly pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Hermione aparatou.

A garota desaparatou em Hogsmeade, e andou a passos largos para Hogwarts.

- Severo... Severo... – ela murmurou. – Você está precisando ser salvo.

Ela apressou-se. O castelo estava a portas trancadas, mas aquilo nunca fora problema para ela. Sabia que as proteções da escola nunca seriam feitas contra alunos.

Correu pelos corredores silenciosos do castelo até chegar à frente da diretoria. Não sabia a senha. Fechou os olhos e tentou tudo o que poderia ser estranho o suficiente, mas nada deu certo.

Respirou fundo e pensou. Disse tudo, passou quase duas horas falando tudo o que podia vir à mente de alguém louco o suficiente para ser diretor de Hogwarts, mas nada. _Claro, Mione, agora a diretora é a Minerva_...

Ela tentou alguma coisa mais simples e mais direta. Nem dez minutos de tentativas e murmurou _fênix_, e a gárgula deu passagem para ela.

Bateu à porta; não houve resposta. Então, abriu a porta e adentrou o lugar. Os quadros estavam acordados e discutindo alguma coisa, mas, ao vê-la entrar, calaram-se pra fulminá-la com o olhar.

- O que uma aluna faz aqui? Tinha que ser grifinória! – resmungou o professor Dippet.

- Srta. Granger! – exclamou Dumbledore sorrindo. – A que devemos a honra da visita?

- Eu queria falar com o senhor... – murmurou a jovem – Eu fiz algo... algo que o senhor talvez possa reprovar e...

- Hermione Granger fez algo errado? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Duvido.

- Não acho que seja errado – disse a jovem – É sobre Severo Snape.

O sorriso abandonou completamente o rosto do velho ex-diretor; houve vários murmúrios por parte dos outros diretores.

- O que foi? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Minerva me falou que você tinha sido levada por comensais... Como fugiu?

- Eu... não fugi, professor – murmurou Hermione. – Eu... eu salvei Snape de morrer.

Houve várias exclamações assombradas e algumas em reprovação; Dumbledore, embora tivesse espanto nos olhos, manteve a calma.

- Eu... eu estava em poder dos comensais, mais precisamente, em poder _dele_. Ele me levou daqui depois do seu enterro – ela disse. – Prefiro ocultar certos detalhes, professor, mas teve uma hora em que ele me levou pra ver um lugar de onde ele gostava... Não sei que raios se passavam na cabeça dele, mas... Bom, estávamos lá e ele ficou todo grosso de novo e disse para irmos embora... Aí uns quinze comensais apareceram. Eles queriam... ah, o senhor entende!

- Entendo –murmurou Dumbledore cabisbaixo. – Só lamento não ter o que fazer...

- Então, era aí que eu queria chegar – disse a jovem, um pouco constrangida. – O Snape me livrou deles. Atacou vários. Lutou sozinho contra os quinze. Então ele... ele desmaiou. Estava todo ferido, sangrando. Eu ouvi Harry e Rony me chamando e eu ia atrás deles, mas...

Ela hesitou. Dumbledore, calmo, um pouco sem reação, mas entendendo perfeitamente a situação, completou:

- Você não conseguiu ir embora e deixá-lo morrer, porque ele só ficou vulnerável para salvar você.

- É – murmurou Hermione.

Houve comentários revoltados de vários quadros; o professor Dippet comentou:

- Só podia ser grifinória mesmo!

- Bom, eu... eu cuidei dele – disse a jovem. – Eu voltei com ele para onde ele me mantinha presa. Eu limpei as feridas dele. Eu estanquei o sangue dele. Eu fiz poção curativa para cicatrizar tudo.

- Você salvou o traidor – resumiu Dumbledore.

- Sim, professor – murmurou Hermione. – Eu queria mostrar para o senhor, como mostrei a todos os meus outros professores o quanto sou uma boa aluna...

- Mostrar como? Salvando a vida do assassino dele? – resmungou o professor Dippet.

- Não – disse Hermione, erguendo o olhar para Dumbledore. – O professor Dumbledore sempre disse que o amor é o único jeito de salvar as pessoas, é a única garantia. Eu quis ver se é verdade. Bom, eu estou aqui, mesmo depois de ter voltado à condição de prisioneira dele...

Por um momento, o velho diretor não disse nada. Parecia considerar a questão.

- Pensei que, já que perdemos os poderes de Alvo Dumbledore, precisaríamos pelo menos ter Snape de volta – murmurou Hermione. – Bom, nós temos.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o professor Dippet.

- Não – disse Hermione. – Mas eu acredito. Ele nunca teve muitas chances na vida; está tendo agora. Sei que o senhor já deu uma segunda chance a ele, professor, mas o senhor se esqueceu de dar a ele... algo por que lutar. Algo, além da liberdade da humanidade... Sabe, ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se importa em salvar o mundo... Mas... posso estar parecendo pretensiosa, mas ele tem algo por que lutar agora... Agora que ele sabe que alguém pode amá-lo. Ele só precisava disso, e eu dei isso a ele. Não sei se estou certa, mas sei que não estou errada.

Mais um minuto de silêncio, mas desta vez Dumbledore abriu um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Eu sempre disse a ele que ele precisava ser amado... mas ele nunca acreditou em mim... Ria da minha cara quando lhe dizia isso. Dizia que era impossível alguém amá-lo. Mas me diga, srta. Granger, como foi que você começou a amar um homem como Severo?

Ela corou.

- Não sei ao certo... Mas foi antes de ele matar o senhor... Eu fiquei tão decepcionada... Não sei se chorei mais pela sua morte ou pela traição...

- Entendo... Fico feliz que você esteja segura. Apenas... tome cuidado.

- Ah, eu sei... Só espero... Diretor, acha que o senhor conseguiria perdoá-lo, se ele se mostrar merecedor de perdão?

Houve um minuto de silêncio, em que Dumbledore parecia considerar a questão.

- Bem... Acho... acho que poderia sim... Se nosso lado ganhar será mais fácil perdoá-lo. Principalmente se ele nos ajudar a vencer.

Hermione abriu um sorriso grato e disse:

- Bom, eu já ouvi o que precisava... Vou para a sede da Ordem agora, sabe, o pessoal tá meio preocupado comigo e eu saí antes deles chegarem.

- Pretende que eles saibam do seu envolvimento com Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

A jovem calou-se, pensativa, por um momento.

- Não. Vão dizer que ele me enfeitiçou ou que eu enlouqueci. Acredite, diretor, ele, como comensal, não se importa em enfeitiçar ninguém. Faz o que quer sem se importar com a vítima. Estou muito aliviada de ter conseguido ver um lado diferente nele, senão não sei o que seria de mim...

Ela suspirou e, depois de pedir licença, saiu.

Já na Ordem, encontrou todos os amigos e abraçou-os com força. Morrera de saudades.

- Puxa, Hermione, pensamos que tínhamos perdido você! – exclamou Rony, alegre ao vê-la.

- Ah, nem conto como foi horrível estar lá! – exclamou a garota. – Olha, graças àquela confusão consegui fugir... Na verdade, alguém me ajudou.

- Quem? – perguntou Moody.

- Eu não o conhecia – disse Hermione com um sorriso. Era verdade. O outro lado de Snape ela não conhecia.

- Eles... violaram você? – questionou Lupin, parecendo preocupado.

Hermione desviou o olhar para o chão e ficou em silêncio. Aquele gesto responderia à pergunta.

- Quantos? – perguntou Lupin, tentando ser o mais delicado possível para tratar daquele assunto.

- Um só – ela disse. – Nunca agradeci tanto a Deus por ser nascida-trouxa.

- E quem foi? – perguntou Harry. – Um mestiço, claro... _Snape_?

Hermione desviou o olhar para o outro lado. Aquele gesto também responderia à pergunta.

Harry socou a parede com tanta força – tanto _ódio_ – que esta se deformou e a mão dele sangrou, mas isso parecia não incomodá-lo.

- Aquele merda... – murmurou Rony entre dentes.

- E o que vocês andaram fazendo? – ela perguntou. – Além de me procurar...

- Nada além disso – disse Moody. – O que foi bom, pois eles acabaram nos levando até você e até eles.

- O tiro saiu pela culatra – resmungou Harry. – Assim que eu achar Snape, vou matá-lo. Aquele desgraçado...

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso, Harry – disse Hermione.

Todos olharam-na, esperando uma explicação.

- Bom... _Eu_ é que vou _cuidar_ dele – disse a jovem, meio sem jeito. – Você já tem Voldemort para matar.

- Aquele desgraçado fugiu – disse Harry. – _Fugiu_ como um rato.

Hermione tentou sorrir e disse que ia para o quarto. E foi mesmo. Quis dormir. Quis descansar, quis pensar. Não soube quanto tempo passou naquela cama, mas ouviu um barulho na janela. Ela foi ver o que era. E o que viu a assustou. Snape, quase morto, jogado no chão como um monte de lixo. Não havia ninguém ali.

- Ah, que se dane, você vai entrar – ela disse.

Ela abriu a janela e pulou para fora, olhando em volta para ver se ninguém os via. Seu quarto era mesmo no térreo! Ninguém por ali, ninguém parado na janela. Era madrugada alta e fria.

Snape estava consciente, mas muito ferido.

- Olha, eu preciso que você pule a minha janela, você consegue? – perguntou ela, com um sussurro no ouvido dele, que o fez estremecer.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela o ajudou a se levantar. Ver Snape pulando uma janela seria engraçado se não fosse a situação.

Já lá dentro, ela fechou as janelas e as cortinas, trancou a porta e fez uma barreira de som em volta do quarto e acendeu as luzes.

Ele estava deitado no tapete, pois não queria sujar a cama dela com seu sangue sujo.

- O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso?

- Aurores – disse Snape. – O Lorde das Trevas ainda confia em mim; todos os comensais envolvidos no episódio que aproximou nós dois estão mortos. Ele perguntou porque não atendi logo ao chamado dele e eu disse que estava muito ferido e que me arrastei para meus aposentos e tomei minha poção curativa.

- Bom, eu disse que alguém que eu não conhecia me ajudou a sair de lá, o que não é mentira – disse Hermione com um sorriso. – Achei que, se eles soubessem, Voldemort poderia ver alguma coisa na mente deles e estragar tudo. Espere um pouco.

Ela abriu um armário e olhou-o com atenção. No fundo, escondido entre roupas, havia um frasco com poção curativa. Ela entregou-o a ele.

- Eu sabia que você ia precisar disso – ela disse.

Snape bebeu e, quando conseguiu se recuperar, levantou-se e entregou o frasco a ela, com o que sobrava dele.

- Bom, não vou incomodar seu sono – ele disse. – Vou embora e ver se arranjo um lugar para dormir.

- Você não tem onde ficar? Fique aqui, oras!

Snape olhou-a.

- Compartilhar a sua cama?

- Eu já compartilhei a sua. Além do mais, é horrível dormir ao relento. Melhor uma cama quentinha.

Snape deu um sorriso meio sem graça. Era tão estranho ter para quem voltar! E tão bom! Ele a beijou com paixão. Era bom ser amado. Mais que bom. Era maravilhoso.

Ela abriu o armário e pegou uma camisola branca e foi ao seu banheiro se trocar. Não queria provocá-lo. Não sabia se ele estava bem. Quando voltou, viu o olhar dele correr seu corpo e decidiu que ele estava ótimo.

Ajudou-o a tirar as vestes e deitou-se e cobriu-se com a pesada manta. Estava frio naquela noite. Snape deitou-se ao seu lado.

- Você está parecendo cansada. _Não vou obrigá-la a nada hoje_.

Ele meio que sorriu e abraçou-a. A ironia dele não saía exatamente como uma piada, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu sorrir.

- Boa noite – ela murmurou. – E obrigada.

- Boa noite..._ Hermione_.

Ela apagou as luzes e, abraçada a ele, deixou o frio se afastar. Dormiu tranqüilamente, vulnerável ao traidor. _Vulnerável_.

Snape acariciava os cabelos dela com um carinho imprevisível nele, até que adormeceu também.

De manhã, quando acordou, viu-a deitada ao seu lado, sorrindo-lhe, mas ela já se levantara antes e a prova disso estava no fato de que havia um café da manhã em cima do criado-mudo.

- Bom dia, Sevie. Te amo... te amo... te amo...

Ele ensaiou um sorriso e beijou-a.

- Bom dia.

Ele se sentou na cama e observou melhor a jovem mulher a seu lado.

- Por Merlin, não sei o que você viu em mim, mas agradeço aos céus que você tenha visto alguma coisa! – ele disse inesperadamente.

Ela sorriu e se sentou também.

- Olha, Sevie, acho melhor você comer o seu café da manhã. Você já descansou, espero que esteja tudo bem.

Snape pôs suas vestes e sentou-se outra vez na cama, para comer. Hermione bebia seu suco de laranja calmamente.

- Tenho que ir ver o que o Lorde das Trevas pretende fazer. Mandarei para você todas as informações que tiver e você pode se virar para repassar essas informações para seus amiguinhos...

Hermione assentiu e depois desviou o olhar, meio hesitante.

- O que foi?

- Ontem falei com o quadro de Dumbledore lá na diretoria...

Snape apenas a olhou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu queria falar pra ele. Falei tudo. Achei que ele merecia saber.

- É – disse Snape cabisbaixo. – Ele pagou com a vida pela confiança e amizade que me dedicou...

- Calma, Sevie. Depois que contei tudo a ele, eu quis saber se ele... se ele poderia perdoar você pela traição.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que ele disse? Que você é louca?

- Não. Ele disse que conseguiria perdoar você. Mas os detalhes da conversa eu não vou te contar; você não precisa saber.

- Mesmo assim, estou me preparando para passar alguns anos em Azkhaban. Minha redenção pode me livrar da morte, mas não de passar o resto da minha vida lá. Só vou voltar ao lado da Ordem porque não quero que você morra nessa guerra.

Hermione murmurou:

- Tem... tem uma coisa... Eu li uma vez; já faz um tempo... É sobre... Talvez você não tenha que passar o resto da sua vida em Azkhaban. Tem... tem uma opção. É bem rara, bem difícil de alguém pedir, mas existe...

- Como não posso usar oclumência em você, não vou saber o que é, não é mesmo?

- Você me aceitaria como advogada?

- Aceitaria você como você quisesse – respondeu Snape.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Isso já basta pra mim. Pode ir, meu amor, e veja se continua vivo!

Snape beijou-a e levantou-se.

- Te amo também.

E aparatou dali.

Hermione deu um sorriso para si mesma, imaginando como era positivo ser uma grande nerd, que devorava livros. Se não lesse tanto, nunca teria achado a solução para salvar Snape de um destino terrível em Azkhaban. Mas achara. Só precisava esperar o momento certo para pôr seu plano em prática.

Snape aparatou a frente de Voldemort e deixou-se cair de joelhos.

- Estou aqui, mestre.

- Bom – disse Voldemort. – Teremos muitos problemas com tão poucos comensais... Eu nunca imaginaria que trazer a Sangue-Ruim seria suficiente para uma investida de tantos aurores ao mesmo tempo! Não estava preparado para isso! Decididamente, subestimei os poderes da Ordem da Fênix sem Dumbledore... Mas pelo menos um servo fiel está a meu lado. Um servo inteligente.

- Há Malfoy e Bella também, mestre.

- Malfoy é estúpido e Bella é obcecada por mim. Você é mais frio, mais racional – disse Voldemort. – Ah, e merece todos os meus elogios. Seduzir a Granger foi mesmo um golpe de mestre. Uma espiã na Ordem! E sem ela saber!

- Tenho que tomar cuidado ao perguntar as coisas para ela... – disse Snape, em seu tom pouco acima de um sussurro. – Ela sabe que sou um comensal... Mas acredita piamente que estou arrependido porque a amo. Pobre menina. _Como se eu fosse capaz disso_.

Voldemort riu.

- Severo, Severo... Tenho que admitir; você é brilhante. Como ela o recebeu?

- Bom, eu estava ferido, quase morto. Ainda sinto que tenha desconfiado de mim, mestre.

- Ah, eu também. Mas continue contando. Como ela agiu?

- Pulou a janela do quarto e veio até mim. Me ajudou a entrar lá. Eu não tinha como vagar pelos corredores, por isso fiquei lá dentro. Ela me deu uma poção curativa. Sabe, mestre, ela é um excelente preparadora de poções, devo reconhecer. Quando eu estava recuperado, ela foi ao banheiro de trocar. Acho que não queria me provocar. Quando a vi naquela camisola, eu tive mesmo um impulso de agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas ela parecia cansada e, como sou um homem _apaixonado_, apenas me deitei ao lado dela e dormimos juntos. Na cama dela. Em suma, foi isso.

Voldemort riu outra vez; Snape fora irônico ao dizer que era apaixonado. A ironia na voz dele era nítida.

- Brilhante. Mas ainda tenho só três comensais de elite comigo. Os outros são uns aprendizes imbecis. Tente conseguir informações da Ordem o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, mestre. E... quando vamos finalmente atacar? Estamos em poucos, mas Potter e companhia são imbecis; precisamos de um ponto fraco para acabar com a maldita Ordem.

- Não sei... Meus planos foram quase arruinados. Você se lembra do que íamos fazer, não lembra?

- Claro, mestre. Mas pensei que você fosse ajustar os detalhes à nossa... _nova condição_.

- É o que eu vou fazer, Severo. Mas acalme-se. Temos tempo. Esperei quinze anos; creio que posso esperar mais umas semanas...

- Sem dúvidas. Mas a estrutura do ataque será a mesma?

- Ah, sim, sem dúvidas – respondeu Voldemort. – Uma ou outra modificação apenas, não mais. Vamos matar membro por membro da maldita Ordem da Fênix. Um por um. Famílias inteiras dos desgraçados. Todos vão perecer e desejarão nunca ter entrado no meu caminho. O mesmo com os aurores. E então, matarei Harry Potter. A Sangue-Ruim pode ficar com você para o seu divertimento. Mas trate de arrumar alguma coisa melhor depois.

- Sim, mestre. É justo.

- Bom, Severo, acho que já lhe dei três nomes de aurores. Pode ir atrás de cada um deles. Mate-os. As famílias deixarei para Bella.

- E quanto a Malfoy?

- Ele terá que matar seis aurores, mas são menos eficientes dos que os que _você_ tem que matar. Vá. Quanto antes os tirarmos do caminho, melhor.

Snape assentiu e desapareceu.

Na Ordem, Hermione ajudava Molly e Gina Weasley na cozinha, quando sentiu um aperto no coração e se apoiou na mesa para não cair. As outras duas correram para acudi-la.

- Mione, que foi? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah... não sei – respondeu Hermione. – De repente senti um aperto no meu coração e pensei no...

Ela não completou a frase; tratou de se pôr em pé. Quase dissera o nome de Snape na frente das duas!

- Em quem você pensou? – perguntou Molly, atenciosa.

- Ahn... não, nada. Em ninguém. É como se... como seu uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito estivesse fazendo algo... algo que não quer fazer... A senhora já sentiu isso?

- Já. Quando Arthur teve que ir de navio para os Estados Unidos. Ele estava com tanto medo... Não sei que espécie de ligação é essa, querida, mas acho que, quando amamos muito alguém, nós compartilhamos sentimentos, sensações.

Hermione suspirou e fixou um ponto. _O que será que Snape estava tendo que fazer_? Matar alguém , com certeza. Matar alguém _da Ordem_. Só podia ser isso. E ela sabia que ele faria. E sem nenhum pesar. Ela tinha que fazê-lo parar. Tinha que fazê-lo voltar a sentir. Amor, ela já conseguira, mas era amor a uma mulher, não amor nos outros sentidos da palavra. Para fazê-lo voltar a sentir teria muito trabalho. Ele tinha que _ver_ como era. Viver tanto tempo com Dumbledore não adiantara nada, se durante todo aquele tempo ele estivesse do lado de Voldemort.

A noite chegou rápido. Hermione, sem ao certo saber o que a levara a tal atitude, saiu da antiga casa dos Black sem ser vista e foi andar pelas redondezas. Ela sabia que aquilo era perigoso, mas não queria ficar no ambiente pesado da Ordem, suportando todos aqueles olhares de pena que lhe lançavam.

Desceu até um bar bruxo. Era mesmo uma espelunca, mas estava de capa e capuz negros; não seria reconhecida. Só queria sair e ver outras pessoas. Sabia que era um lugar freqüentado por vários aurores. Quis ir até lá, sem ao certo saber por quê. Apenas foi.

Chegando lá, entrou e sentou-se a um canto. Era um lado particularmente mal iluminado, aonde a luz das fracas labaredas do lugar mal chegavam. O dono do lugar, que atendia no balcão, apenas olhou-a com um ar interrogativo, mas aprendera a não perguntar, a não notar, a não comentar. Muitas coisas estranhas aconteciam ali; já estava habituado.

O homem fez sinal, querendo saber se ela queria uma bebida, mas ela fez que não com um movimento de cabeça. Só queria olhar, e tentar descobrir por que raios sentira vontade de ir até lá.

Descobriu, e desejou não ter descoberto.

Havia alguns aurores – talvez três ou quatro, – cansados do dia exaustivo de trabalho, que bebiam um pouco, mas não a ponto de perderem a sanidade, quando um homem com uma capa negra esvoaçando e um capuz longo que escondia a pele alva entrou.

Aquele andar firme e decidido... aquela capa esvoaçando... aquela altivez ao tirar a varinha de dentro do sobretudo... aquela voz dizendo _Avada Kedavra_... aquela luz verde saindo daquela varinha já vista... aqueles corpos inertes do chão.

Os olhos dela se encheram de água; ela procurou encolher-se. O dono do bar se escondera sob o balcão. Snape sentou-se no banco onde haviam estado os aurores – sem se incomodar com os corpos – e pediu uma bebida. Whisky, na verdade.

Tremendo, o dono do bar atendeu ao pedido. Evitava olhar na direção de Hermione, com medo de que aquele comensal resolvesse atacar. Tentava fingir que ela não estava lá, olhando aquela cena horrível. Ele sabia que era uma mulher, mas não fazia idéia do quão jovem ela era.

Ele deu o whisky ao homem, que tinha apontado a varinha para seu peito.

- Vou beber um gole. Se eu sentir qualquer coisa de estranho, você vai morrer sentido muita dor – disse aquela voz indiferente, que Hermione ouvira naquela manhã lhe dizendo "eu te amo".

- É o melhor whisky que temos aqui, senhor. A menos que beba uns dois litros, não vai sentir nada de estranho.

Snape virou o copo de uma vez só. E ainda assim, o álcool não o afetou.

- Mais, senhor? – perguntou o dono do bar, desejando que o homem fosse logo embora, sem ver a mulher que estava no canto.

- Não. Acho que quero convidar aquela pessoa que está no canto direito um pouco atrás de mim para se juntar a nós. Ou a eles, se recusar o convite – disse Snape, dizendo a última frase apontando para os corpos no chão.

O dono do bar sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. As mulheres demoravam a morrer nas mãos dos comensais. Ele já ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a mulher se levantou.

- Eu vou embora daqui – a voz dela disse, e pareceu ser a voz de uma jovem. – Não aceito convite nenhum.

Snape ouviu a voz dela e a reconheceu. Ouviu os passos dela se afastando. Levantou-se de uma vez e apontou a varinha para ela.

- Acho que fiz um convite. Seria muito deselegante da sua parte recusar, não acha? – perguntou ele, com uma voz letal.

Hermione suspirou. Snape tinha que fingir; ela sabia disso. Mas ele fingia muito bem; chegava a assustá-la.

Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se a dois bancos de distância dele.

- O que você bebe? – perguntou Snape.

- Agora? Veneno – ela disse, insolente.

- Não tão cedo. O dia foi difícil hoje. Tente compreender. É muito azar seu estar aqui – ele disse sem mudar seu tom de voz.

O dono do bar tinha que tirá-la de lá. Ele tivera uma filha. Que morrera na mão de comensais dois meses antes. Ele não queria que esta jovem acabasse do mesmo jeito. Nem que tivesse que morrer, daria tempo a ela para fugir.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Ah, você não vai me deixar ser um cavalheiro – ele zombou, mas num tom calmo. – Está bem; vamos logo com isso.

Ele se levantou e segurou-a no braço com grosseria, começando a arrastá-la para fora do bar, mas o bruxo atrás do balcão, que não conseguia achar sua varinha, interveio:

- Senhor, quem sabe mais um drinque? Por conta da casa.

Snape suspirou irritado e estendeu a varinha em direção ao homem, mas Hermione interveio, com um grito:

- NÃO! Vamos logo. Faça o que tem que fazer!

Snape olhou-a e depois para o homem. E para ela outra vez. Ela baixou o capuz e olhou para ele. Não podia ver os olhos, mas o Severo que a tinha salvado da mão de comensais tinha que estar ali em algum lugar.

Snape suspirou e, baixando a varinha, arrastou-a para fora. O homem lá dentro ia reagir, por isso Snape lançou nele um feitiço que Hermione não pôde ver qual era. Quando saíram do bar, Hermione já tentava se desvencilhar dele, e ele soltou-a e virou-a para si.

- Acalme-se; eu não o matei – disse Snape com sua voz sibilada.

Hermione olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Escute – disse Snape, olhando em volta. – Eu não queria que você tivesse visto eu fazer aquilo. Teria dado um jeito de sair se tivesse notado que era você. Só não imaginei que você faria a insanidade de sair da Ordem.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e murmurou:

- Vamos. Vamos sair daqui. Daqui a pouco isso aqui vai encher de gente do Ministério.

Snape assentiu e, segurando-a pelo braço, fê-los aparatarem dali.

Desaparataram num lugar que Hermione nunca vira antes. Parecia um chalé no meio de uma floresta.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ela, olhando em volta.

- Nas terras de Malfoy, atrás da mansão dele em que você estava prisioneira.

Ela sentiu um calafrio; Snape conduziu-a até o chalé.

- Hermione, temos que conversar – ele disse, quando entraram no lugar.

A jovem olhou-o, quase com um ar de quem já esperava por aquilo.

- Eu... Eu estou com um problema muito grande – disse ele.

- _Você_? Confessando que tem um problema? Será que vai pedir ajuda? – perguntou ela com um sorriso encorajador.

- Não – ele disse sério. – Preciso levar informações da Ordem para o Lorde das Trevas. Senão estarei morto.

Hermione suspirou, e fixou um ponto no chão, pensativa.

- Qualquer coisa a mais, que não seja tão importante, mas que possa parecer importante – disse Snape, tentando manter o tom de voz habitual.

Ela olhou-o séria e disse:

- Sobre o que você tem que saber?

Snape deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá.

- Você me parecia mais inteligente antes – ele comentou, parecendo desapontado. – Não se passa pela sua cabeça que eu posso ser um desgraçado que está enganando você, exatamente como fiz com Dumbledore? Posso estar usando você só para conseguir informações da Ordem para o Lorde das Trevas?

Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

- Passou sim pela minha cabeça, Sevie.

Snape sustentou o olhar dela, confuso. Sem entender. Ela deu um sorriso terno.

- Olha, eu disse que estava disposta a te dar uma terceira chance, e vou dar, Sevie.

(_Aha, mais uma música. Agora, é_ Hero,_ do Nickelback_)

_And they say that a hero could save us_

E eles dizem que um herói poderia nos salvar

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

Eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar

- Menina idiota – ele disse, meio irritado. – Você pode morrer se continuar jogando com tanta irresponsabilidade.

Ele se levantou e foi para a janela. Olhou para fora. Trancou a porta. Lançou vários feitiços para isolar o chalé do resto do mundo. Então se virou para ela e apontou a varinha para o peito da jovem.

- Como se sente agora?

- Ameaçada – ela respondeu sincera, mas calma.

- Seu último desejo antes de morrer?

- Um beijo seu – ela disse, ainda mantendo a estranha calma.

Snape não abaixou a varinha; olhou-a com ar confuso.

(Crash and Burn, _do Savage Garden, pra vocês. __Essa aqui é linda mesmo_)

_Let me be the one you call_

Deixe-me ser a única que você chama

_If you jump I'll let you fall_

Se você pular, eu vou deixar você cair

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Erguerei você e voarei com você pela noite

_If you need to fall apart_

Se você precisar cair de novo

_I can mend a broken heart_

Eu posso consertar um coração quebrado

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

Se você precisar quebrar, então quebrar e queimar

_You're not alone_

Você não está sozinho

- Sevie, você disse que ia voltar para as trevas, e que contaria comigo para tirá-lo de lá depois – ela sussurrou. – E eu disse que o faria. Eu não disse isso só porque você tava bonzinho naquela hora.

Com um suspiro cansado, Snape baixou a varinha, guardou-a e voltou para sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Você aposta a sua vida em mim, menina. Acho que não mereço tanto – ele murmurou, um pouco abatido. – Só para esclarecer, eu não pretendia matar você.

- Eu sei – sussurrou Hermione em resposta. – Para todos os efeitos, você ainda é o professor Snape. E o professor Snape nunca pediria ajuda quando estivesse com um grande problema.

Ela sorriu e ele teve que sorrir de volta. Beijou-a intensamente.

- Espero que esse não fosse o seu último desejo – ele comentou, com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione riu abertamente e disse:

- Mas antes, eu quero saber o que _você_ tem para eu levar para a Ordem. E então eu posso te dizer alguma coisa pra você dizer para _Aquele-que-Será-Derrotado_.

- Ah, sim – ele disse. – O Lorde das Trevas pretende manter o plano original, com apenas algumas mudanças.

- E qual é o plano original? – perguntou Hermione com cautela.

- Quer matar auror por auror. Criar intrigas entre eles. Famílias e famílias de aurores torturadas e mortas. Ele tem um certo gosto por sangue. Depois, vai atacar de um vez só Harry Potter e companhia limitada.

Hermione precisou de um pouco de silêncio para digerir a notícia. Depois, respirou fundo e, jogando com sua racionalidade fria, disse:

- O pessoal da Ordem está preocupado tentando localizar o seu Lorde. Estão fazendo de tudo; seguindo suspeitos, interrogando, prendendo. Matando comensais, às vezes.

- Isso é suficiente. Não diga além disso, Hermione. Eu resisto a torturas, mas nunca sei quando o Lorde está mal humorado e ansioso para descobrir algo a mais.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se. Ficou encarando o lado de fora pela janela enfeitiçada.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou. Levantou-se e parou atrás dela, levantando os cabelos cacheados e começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Eu... eu não queria que você se arriscasse tanto... _por tão pouco_ – ela murmurou.

- _Tão pouco_? – ele estranhou tanto que parou o que vinha fazendo. Virou-a de frente para si e perguntou: – Mas do que você está falando?

- Para você, qual é a vantagem em voltar para o lado da Ordem? – questionou ela. – Quero dizer, o que isso fará de bom na sua vida? Se o nosso lado ganhar a guerra e você sobreviver, você será preso. Mesmo que Dumbledore o perdoe, você será preso.

- Não tenho medo de Azkhaban – retrucou Snape.

- Você não vai para Azkhaban – disse Hermione. – Eu disse que podia dar um jeito nisso, que eu seria sua advogada. Ponto. Eu só estou dizendo que você vai ser preso. Isso se ganharmos. O que você ganha com isso?

- Você vai viver num mundo seguro – ele disse, após breve silêncio. – E eu, morrendo ou sendo preso, estarei em paz comigo mesmo. Parece pouco, não? Você não sabe o quanto mudei para dizer isso. Em geral, nunca me importei com ninguém e nunca tive pesos na consciência que me levassem a questionar o lado em que estou. Nunca, _até você_.

Hermione beijou-o e disse:

- Está bem. Vou tentar me esquecer disso por hora.

Snape abraçou-a pela cintura e aproximou-a muito de si. A noite do lado de fora foi momentaneamente esquecida. E, na Ordem, todos achavam que Hermione apenas estava trancada em seu quarto _outra vez_.

Quando Hermione acordou, enrolou-se no lençol e olhou em volta. Snape estivera na sala, olhando a lareira crepitar. Ainda sem se trocar, só de lençol ela se levantou e parou à porta do quarto, olhando para ele.

- O que foi, Severo?

- Não temos tempo – ele disse. – O Lorde das Trevas conseguiu descobrir o esconderijo dos aurores. Acabo de receber um recado escrito por ele mesmo. Tenho ordens para ou matar ou prender você e para ir atacar o esconderijo dos aurores.

Aquela resposta ficou entre eles por alguns minutos, mas logo Hermione murmurou:

- Então... se eu sair daqui você terá problemas?

- Isso. Mas não até o Lorde das Trevas ter conseguido liquidar todos os aurores.

- Então eu vou avisar ao pessoal da Ordem e...

- Potter não está em condições de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas – disse Snape, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu cuido dele – retrucou Hermione, entrando no quarto e começando a pôr suas roupas.

Snape apenas a observava, em silêncio.

- Sabe, Hermione, por mais poderosa que você seja, não é possível dois jovens estudantes enfrentarem o Lorde das Trevas.

- Tá, mas eu quero chamar todos da Ordem. Pelo menos, todos os que estiverem lá.

Snape levantou-se.

- Acho que eu não suportaria ver você morrer – ele sussurrou, aproximando-se.

Ela desviou o olhar para a cozinha, de cuja janela vinha uns raios fracos de sol.

- Não fale assim, Severo – disse ela, ainda olhando para as sombras das coisas na cozinha. – Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Estou com a minha varinha. Sei muitos feitiços. Faça o que você tem que fazer; eu farei o que preciso.

Snape beijou-a lentamente e disse:

- Vá o mais rápido possível.

Hermione ensaiou um sorriso – preocupada – e, terminando de se trocar, aparatou.

Voldemort saiu de trás da porta da cozinha com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Muito bem, Snape, muito bem – disse Voldemort, com um meio-sorriso. – Assim, será bem mais fácil liquidar todos os membros da Ordem de uma vez só.

- De fato, mestre; grande idéia, a sua – disse o Mestre de Poções.

- Mas que bela atuação – considerou Voldemort. – Você quase me convenceu.

- Ela é uma jovem tola, que precisa se apaixonar – retrucou Snape friamente. – Só isso. Típica nerd sem nenhuma experiência; o tipo mais fácil de enganar.

- Algo que você faz muito bem – retrucou Voldemort. – Ela não me parece o melhor tipo de vadia.

- Mas _serve_ para passar o tempo – disse Snape, indiferente.

Hermione apareceu na Ordem e entrou no lugar às pressas. Os que estavam lá dentro estavam preocupados e, ao vê-la, correram para lá.

- Gente, vocês confiam em mim? – perguntou ela.

- Que foi, Mione? – perguntou Rony. – Você parece preocupada.

- Temos uma armadilha para cair – ela disse apressada. – Onde é o esconderijo dos aurores?

- Para que você quer saber? – perguntou Moody, estranhando.

- Escutem; tenho um problema – ela disse. – Harry, acredite em mim, por favor. Eu fiquei sabendo que Voldemort achou o esconderijo dos aurores, mas é mentira. Acho que ele pretende nos seguir para descobrir. Vamos mandar todos os aurores para um lugar só, mas alguns ficam de vigia. Tem que ser agora. O Harry, eu, Rony, Moody e Lupin vamos como se estivéssemos preocupados. Seremos seguidos de perto. Querem chegar ao esconderijo e matar todos de uma só vez.

Todos a observavam em silêncio.

- Desculpe, mocinha, mas acho que você não sabe com quem está lidando e... – começou Moody.

- Eu conheço o inimigo _muito melhor_ do que qualquer de um vocês – retrucou ela irritada. – E estou dizendo que o inimigo é muito bom ator, mas ele me deixa pistas. Vocês acham que é sem querer, mas eu sei que é de propósito. Agora, parem de tentar descobrir do que estou falando e acreditem em mim!

- Mione, todo esse tempo que você passou lá... eu entendo que deve ter sido um choque... – começou Rony.

Hermione suspirou.

- Harry... _Por favor_. Temos uma guerra para vencer – murmurou Hermione. – Confie em mim. _Só desta vez_.

Todos olharam para Harry, que respirou fundo e disse:

- No primeiro ano, Hermione me ajudou a chegar ao professor Quirrell, porque ela foi a única capaz de desvendar a armadilha do Snape. No segundo ano, Hermione descobriu que era pelos canos que o Basilisco se movia pelo castelo de Hogwarts. No terceiro ano, ela foi a única que entendeu que Snape passou a redação para que descobríssemos que Lupin é um lobisomem. Tem mais muitas coisas pra enumerar, mas acho que não precisa. Mione, estou com você. Você consegue ler as entrelinhas do que Snape diz, deve entender do que eles estão falando. Não sei onde você conseguiu a informação, mas acredito em você.

Hermione deu um sorriso verdadeiramente agradecido e olhou em volta.

- Bom, eu posso ir sozinho com ela, mas acho que temos mais chance se fizermos como ela disse – murmurou Harry, sem jeito.

Correria. Preparativos. Mensagens, recados, códigos. Treino de feitiços.

Anoitecia quando Bellatrix Lestrange avistou Harry, Hermione, Rony, Lupin e Moody saindo do que parecia a ela ser o nada. Sabia que a sede da Ordem era ali. Só não podia ver.

Começou a segui-los. Eles não aparatariam no lugar. Medidas de segurança. Voldemort previra que o esconderijo dos aurores seria perto da sede da Ordem, para que pudessem se comunicar rápido, se necessário.

Observou o quinteto andando com varinhas em punho, olhando em volta com algum receio. Seguiu-os com o olhar e, quando estava prestes a perdê-los de vista, seguiu-os à distância.

Eles andaram um pouco mais, e logo pararam à frente de uma casa muito velha. Adentraram-na em silêncio. Bella ia logo atrás.

Os cinco andavam com passos leves, mas as tábuas soltas do assoalho faziam muito barulho. Bella só andava quando eles andavam também. Eles entraram numa espécie de entrada secreta na parede e seguiram por um corredor escuro. Bella os seguia com cautela.

Até que pararam num lugar muito escuro. As luzes que existiam vinham de cômodos próximos, aonde as vozes vinham quase como que de bêbados de longas horas, falando coisas ininteligíveis.

Bella fez como combinado para chamar os outros. Snape e Malfoy logo estavam ao lado dela. Voldemort só viria depois.

O trio de comensais andou pelas sombras; era o que faziam de melhor.

Mas, para a surpresa deles, as luzes se acenderam. Era uma armadilha. Estavam cercados. Snape permitiu-se um sorriso no canto da boca e procurou Hermione com os olhos, mas recebeu um feitiço hostil antes. Harry e Rony vinham para cima dele com varinhas em punho; Snape mal pôde reagir.

Malfoy e Bella tinham que lutar contra uns quinze comensais, que já os cercavam, como se já os esperassem há muito tempo.

Hermione olhou em volta e viu Snape se defendendo de seus dois amigos, sem atacá-los. A prova final. Snape estava mesmo do lado da Ordem agora. Ela vira como era fácil para ele acabar com vários aurores muito poderosos de uma vez só; Harry e Rony certamente não seriam um problema para o mestre de Poções.

A jovem correu e posicionou-se ao lado dos dois. Snape baixou a varinha quase imediatamente. Foi atingido por um feitiço de Harry e cambaleou para trás, caindo no chão quase inconsciente.

- Harry, guarde energias para Voldemort. Eu disse que _eu_ cuidaria dele.

Harry e Rony, a contragosto, foram para um outro canto, aguardando os aurores derrotarem os dois comensais.

Hermione fez um feitiço que tornou ela e Snape invisíveis aos olhos de todos e correu para ajudar seu ex-professor.

- Sevie... Você tá bem?

- Parece que o imbecil do Potter aprendeu alguma coisa sobre feitiços – comentou Snape sarcástico. – Mas se eu não tivesse baixado a guarda, ele nunca me acertaria.

Hermione sorriu para ele e, apontando a varinha para o peito dele, ajudou-o a se restabelecer.

- Fico feliz que você tenha notado a armadilha. Eu estava planejando mandar um aviso para você, mas eu não tinha como. Qualquer coisa que eu dissesse de diferente do normal, ele notaria.

- Quando você disse que temia por mim, eu senti algo estranho. Quando olhei para a cozinha e vi o sol entrando pela janela, eu vi uma sombra de movendo. Notei que só podia ser um comensal desgraçado ou o próprio Voldemort.

- Sempre racional... Não é à toa que é boa em Poções.

Hermione sorriu.

- Ficarei aqui com você até Voldemort chegar. Se Harry precisar de ajuda, irei ficar com ele.

- E eu também. Mas estarei com o Potter ao lado de Voldemort – disse Snape, sério.

Hermione fez uma expressão indescritível. Tinha qualquer coisa de pena. Snape ainda estava nas trevas, e ela não tinha como tirá-lo de lá. _Não ainda_.

- O que quer que aconteça, Sevie, acho que você tem que saber uma coisa. Eu amo você. Amo muito. Por mais que você possa pensar que eu sou uma imbecil, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele alisou os cabelos dela e passou a mão fria no rosto da jovem. Que a batalha que estava acontecendo fosse para o inferno! Como a amava!

Ele beijou-a profundamente e sussurrou:

- Eu não posso amar alguém mais do que amo você.

Hermione sorriu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver o rosto de Snape se transformar ao olhar alguma coisa atrás dela. _Voldemort chegara_.

- Ah, parece que caímos em uma armadilha – disse o lorde, meio que pilheriando. – Mas eu previa isso, porque minha informante é de grande qualidade. Portanto, tenho uma surpresinha para vocês também.

Bella e Malfoy estavam mortos, mas vários comensais mais novos desaparataram ali.

Snape viu o que mais temia ver: todos aqueles comensais jovens e fiéis a Voldemort até a morte, com sede de guerra. Sabia como haviam sido treinados. Nem os grandes aurores do Ministério seriam capazes de vencê-los sem ajuda. Ele se levantou.

- Hermione, acho que vou morrer, mas juro que não antes do Lorde das Trevas estar morto.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e beijou-a intensamente, aproximando-a muito de si. Talvez fosse a última vez que fizesse aquilo. Ele sentiu as lágrimas dela enquanto a beijava. Quando se desvencilharam, ela secou as lágrimas e foi para o lado dos amigos. Depois, deixou ambos visíveis.

Snape foi para o lado de Voldemort.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony ao ver Snape recuperado.

- Como você é inocente, Rony – suspirou Hermione. – Vamos. Esses comensais são barra pesada.

- Como você sabe? – questionou Harry, defendendo alguns feitiços.

- Porque eu estava com o chefe deles – respondeu Hermione, e começou a lançar feitiços, não para matar, mas para pôr fora de combate.

Sem entender o que acontecera, tanto Harry como Rony puseram-se a lutar contra os comensais. Lupin e Moody defendiam Harry ao mesmo tempo em que se defendiam e atacavam.

Demorou, mas aos poucos os comensais foram sendo derrotados. Voldemort matara vários aurores e Snape fizera o mesmo, mas cuidara de defender Harry todas as vezes que algum feitiço passava por Lupin e/ou Moody.

Por fim, havia alguns membros da Ordem muito debilitados, Snape e Voldemort.

- Você foi de grande valia, Granger, mas agora terá que morrer – disse Voldemort, erguendo a varinha em direção ao peito dela.

A garota já não tinha forças para se defender; Voldemort ia falar algum feitiço, mas um _Expelliarmus_ o atingiu pelas costas. Um "OH!" uníssono encheu o lugar, pois todos viram que o autor do feitiço era Snape.

Voldemort estava sem a varinha e sem nenhuma noção do que estava acontecendo. No mesmo tom letal de sempre, Snape perguntou:

- Vai esperar que ele se recupere, Potter?

Harry, ainda embasbacado, ergueu a varinha para Voldemort e disse o feitiço, mas nada aconteceu.

Snape suspirou.

- Essas pessoas de bem... – ele murmurou dando passadas largas até Harry.

Todos – menos Hermione – estavam tão abismados que nem reagiram. Snape segurou o braço de Harry com grosseria e o fez apontar a varinha para o coração de Voldemort.

- Esse homem matou os seus pais e tentou matar você. Matou várias pessoas que você ama e expôs sua amiga a mim. Você consegue se lembrar disso ou vai ter pena dele?

Harry estava muito espantado; sem reação.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione, fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

- _Avada Kedavra_! – desta vez uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Harry e atingiu Voldemort em cheio no peito.

O Dark Lord caiu no chão como matéria inerte. Houve um momento de alívio, mas então Moody perguntou:

- E o que foi isso, Snape? Viu que ia perder e voltou correndo?

Snape suspirou e deu as costas.

- Espere! – gritou Hermione. – _Como_ vocês acham que eu sabia que isso tudo era uma armadilha?

Silêncio pesado. Snape parou, mas não se virou para eles.

- Mione... você... andou conversando com esse traidor? – perguntou Rony, um pouco inseguro.

- Ah, muito mais do que isso, meus queridos – disse Hermione. – Mas isso não interessa. Estou dizendo que ele estava do nosso lado. Desde que vocês atacaram o esconderijo deles. _Ele_ me deixou ir. _Ele_ me ajudou.

- Você disse que era alguém que você não conhecia – lembrou Lupin.

- E era – confirmou Hermione.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de ele ter matado Dumbledore – disse Moody carrancudo. – Nem o fato de que ele matou vários aurores.

- Eu sei – disse Hermione. – _Eu vi_. Vocês vão julgá-lo, né?

- É um direito dele – disse Lupin.

- Ele já tem uma advogada – disse Hermione.

Snape virou-se e encarou-a.

- Não pensei que você estivesse falando sério.

- Não sou boa piadista, Sevie – retrucou a jovem.

_Sevie_ foi um vocativo que provocou silêncio por um tempo, mas Hermione quebrou-o, dizendo:

- Antes de o levarem para a reclusão dos que aguardam julgamento, gostaria de pedir que o levassem para ver o quadro do Dumbie. Eu já falei com o diretor; ele sabe de tudo. Eu só queria cumprir uma promessa que eu fiz a duas pessoas.

Snape respirou fundo. Não tinha muita certeza de estar preparado para encarar seus erros.

- Bom... acho que... acho que dá, né – disse Harry, um pouco hesitante. – Afinal... ele... acabou nos ajudando.

Hermione sorriu para o amigo, agradecida.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III – Final

Snape estava cercado por vários aurores, em pé, na frente do velho quadro de Dumbledore. O diretor não estava lá.

- Que ultraje trazerem esse homem aqui! – exclamavam os outros diretores.

Até que o dono dos cabelos e barbas brancos apareceu na moldura, encarando aqueles que estavam na diretoria. Seus olhos, depois de irem aos de Hermione, correram para Snape e se detiveram nele por um tempo. Snape baixou os olhos; não podia encarar o velho diretor; o único que confiara nele.

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso amistoso e comentou:

- Eu já havia me esquecido o poder que uma mulher exerce sobre um homem!

Hermione sorriu; mais ninguém entendera o comentário.

- Então, Severo... Parece que eu errei feio – disse Dumbledore, parecendo bem humorado. – Esqueci de lhe dar algo por que lutar... Esqueci que só o amor, como eu mesmo sempre disse, é capaz de tirar uma pessoa das sombras... Felizmente, havia alguém que conseguiu aprender comigo o bastante para terminar o que eu devia ter começado.

O silêncio era muito pesado. Snape conseguiu erguer o olhar e encarar o diretor.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que o levou a me trair, mas não tenho pressa. Conte quando estivermos sós, ou quando achar conveniente – disse Dumbledore.

- Vai perdoar esse comensal? – perguntou Moody, irritado. – Dumbledore, ele...

- Eu sei o que ele fez – disse Dumbledore. – Adiantou em alguns minutos a minha morte. A poção que bebi na caverna era fatal. Nem o grande mestre de Poções seria capaz de reverter o feitiço. Ele me traiu. Ah, sim, ele o fez. Mas não existe ninguém que não mereça ser perdoado, por pior que seja. A pessoa apenas precisa... _pedir perdão_.

Todos olharam para Snape, que olhou para Hermione e depois para Dumbledore.

- Trair a Ordem e, principalmente você, foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na minha vida. Como se eu tivesse uma – resmungou Snape, a contragosto. – Eu só... Eu... apenas fui para o lado em que achei que morreria mais rápido.

A última frase dele causou espanto em todos, inclusive em Hermione. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que era aquele o motivo da traição dele.

Mas Dumbledore parecia entender.

- Severo, Severo... Eu realmente cometi um erro muito grave... Perdoe-me. Eu achei que poderia deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente entre você e sua salvadora, mas agora vejo que eu devia ter dado um empurrãozinho...

Hermione olhou para o diretor, que dava uma risadinha abafada.

- Dumbledore! – exclamou ela. – Como você...?

- Eu conheço Severo muito bem – disse Dumbledore, calmamente. – Voldemort poderia não saber o que ele pensava, mas eu bem sabia...

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, mas nada disse.

- Calma aí – disse Rony. – Vocês estão querendo dizer que... A Mione... e o professor Snape... e...

Ele fez uma careta; todos olharam para Hermione, inclusive Snape.

Ela cruzou os braços e disse:

- Você chegou a essa _brilhante conclusão_ sozinho?

- Ah, desculpe, mas do jeito que o professor Dumbledore falou parecia que... – começou Rony.

- Ora, Ronald, parece que pelo menos uma vez na sua vida você entendeu certo – pilheriou Hermione.

Um "OH!" uníssono foi ouvido; Snape balançou negativamente a cabeça. Peso na consciência.

- Eu não mereço isso... – ele murmurou.

- Ah-ah-ah, não mesmo – disse Hermione, com um riso. – Mas, mesmo assim, eu faço. Obrigada, Dumbie.

Dumbledore assentiu com um sorriso calmo.

- Você ajudou um traidor – disse Moody para Hermione. – Talvez seja melhor nós a determos até o julgamento _dele_ – e indicou Snape com nojo.

Snape olhou-o com seu olhar altivo e disse naquele tom letal:

- Tente a sorte.

Moody debochou.

- Ele lutou sozinho contra quinze comensais para me livrar de um estupro coletivo, Moody, acredite que ele consegue dar um jeito em você – disse Hermione, pondo-se entre os dois. – Agora, sem brigas, crianças. O Sevie vai a julgamento e _eu_ vou defender ele. Alguma dúvida? Querem que eu desenhe?

O clima ficou estranho; Harry e Rony mal reconheciam a amiga.

Passavam-se dois meses desde o dia em que haviam estado na sala de Dumbledore. Finalmente, era o primeiro dia de julgamento. Snape estava com os punhos amarrados de modo a machucar muito, mas ele não se importava. Estava sentado no banco dos réus. Hermione ainda não chegara. Todos estavam lá; alguns murmúrios começavam por todos os lados. Esperavam-na.

Finalmente, em cima da hora, Hermione entrou no salão e sentou-se em seu lugar.

O Ministro da Magia, que seria o juiz daquele julgamento, cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom, estamos aqui para julgar Severo Snape pelo assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore – disse o Ministro. – A defesa e a acusação já estão preparadas. Podemos começar.

Todos se sentaram, inclusive o juiz. Moody era a principal testemunha de acusação e foi o primeiro chamado.

- Bom, o Snape é um traidor desgraçado – disse Moody irritado. – Tudo que ele fez foi matar o único bruxo que confiava nele. Será que a Granger vai propor que esse fato seja desconsiderado? Ele tem que apodrecer em Azkhaban!

Em seqüência, as testemunhas de acusação iam sendo chamadas. Snape não protestava, não respondia às provocações. A última grande testemunha foi Harry, que contou exatamente tudo o que tinha acontecido na Torre de Astronomia.

Todos os que assistiam ao julgamento já falavam em condenação ao beijo do dementador, mas então era a vez de Hermione levantar-se. Todos os olhos fixos nela, inclusive os de Snape, que não fazia idéia do que ela pretendia e duvidava que ela conseguisse salvá-lo. Só desejava poder estar com ela mais uma vez antes de morrer.

Ela pegou um livro grosso, empoeirado, pesado e antigo e leu uma passagem, em alto e bom som:

- _A traição, mesmo com efeitos de morte, pode não ser punida com a morte, caso o traidor tenha sido perdoado pela vítima. É dado ao réu o direito de demonstrar arrependimento, mas não apenas com palavras. _

Hermione, sem erguer o olhar, passou três folhas e leu outra passagem:

- _Qualquer traição em caso de guerra pode ser perdoada com uma pena leve a ser discutida, caso o traidor tenha ajudado de alguma forma o lado por ele traído, depois da traição. É uma forma de consertar os erros antes que estes tenham sido apontados._

Ela, então, passou para as últimas páginas do livro e leu, com um tom triunfante:

- _O traidor que, porventura, tiver condições de provar seu arrependimento e tiver um defensor disposto a apostar sua vida nele, será, sem direito da acusação a revogar o pedido, transferido para isolamento, a que só seu defensor terá acesso. _

Hermione fechou o livro e, colocando-o em cima da mesa, encarou o Ministro, que tinha um ar incrédulo, como todos ali, e disse:

- _Constituição Bruxa Britânica_. Eu, Hermione Jane Granger, me proponho a ser a defensora de Severo Prince Snape.

Vários murmúrios começaram e o Ministro pediu silêncio. Curvando-se para frente, ele encarou-a e perguntou:

- Você tem plena consciência do que está fazendo, garotinha?

Hermione deu um sorrisinho triunfante e disse:

- Tenho sim, Ministro. Sou maior de idade e tenho todo o direito de fazer esse pedido. O réu atende a todas as condições exigidas pela Constituição.

- Não tenho o que fazer – disse Screamgeour, olhando todos à sua volta. – A Constituição está acima de mim. Nenhum bruxo está acima da Lei. Concedo a Granger a defensoria de Severo Prince Snape.

Hermione sorriu e olhou par Snape, que mal sabia como agir. Vários olhares reprovadores encaravam Hermione, e mais ainda quando ela abraçou-o.

- Eu disse que conseguiria, não disse?

Snape ensaiou um sorriso e sussurrou com sua voz letal:

- Lembre-me de nunca duvidar de você outra vez.

- Você finalmente vai sair das sombras... – ela disse, com um sorriso alegre.

- E você foi a luz que me mostrou o caminho certo – tornou ele, beijando-a ali mesmo, provocando um "OH!" uníssono.

Snape foi transferido para uma espécie de casa de campo. Não tinha como sair de lá, mas nem precisava. Hermione ia visitá-lo com freqüência. Às vezes, ela trazia alguma boa notícia, como o fato de que, se ele continuasse sem tentar escapar, ela poderia fazer um pedido de conceder a liberdade a ele.

Luz e sombras estavam juntas. Mas agora, a luz reinava sobre as sombras.

Fim


End file.
